True Love
by xxGAG
Summary: NxM, RxH. After Natsume failed to threaten Mikan, it seemed like their relationship couldn't get worse. Then, Mikan encounters Natsume with an unforgettable event, and something changes between them. What has happened! - Will be or is being revised -
1. A New Goal

**Author's Note:** Hiya! Please read my story and tell me what you think. All kinds of reviews are welcome! This is my first fanfic, and it was originally written with much less detail and worse, grammar so I decided to fix it. This story was originally called _United _but I decided to change the title. The title was changed before I revised the story. I hope you enjoy the revised version!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice as well as some scenes I used from Kodocha by Miho Obana.

**Title: True Love**

**Chapter One: A New Goal**

It was 7:50 in the morning and the alarm clock was going off for the pass thirty minutes. The sleeping brunette rolled over on her bed to look at the alarm clock, finally noticing that it was ringing. When her eyes saw the time, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she saw it correctly. Her eyes widened in panic and she screamed loudly, "AHH!! I'm going to be late!!" A thirteen-year-old Mikan jumped out of her bed and rushed into the bathroom, doing her daily chores. She hurried to get dressed moving like lightening. Since she was practically late, she skipped breakfast to at least try to get to class a few seconds before the teacher would walk in. She was running so fast to get to school, she couldn't stop before she ran into a certain boy she just couldn't stand. Namely, Natsume.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" Natsume shouted irritated. He got off the floor and dusted himself before looking back and the clumsy girl who was freaking out due to her tardiness.

Mikan ignored him and continued to run to class while wailing, " I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!!" She hadn't even apologized to Natsume, even though she did hate him. Natsume stared after her grumbling something along the lines of, "Idiotic girl..."

Mikan made it to class, just when Narumi was about to enter. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked to her seat as she tried to catch her breath. She hadn't even the time to greet her classmates, since she was only a few seconds from being late. She spent the rest of class, trying to pay attention while dozing off every now and then.

When class ended, Mikan headed towards her favorite tree; the Sakura tree. She needed to relax and that was just the place to do so, but as she was going there, she heard some noises coming from behind the school. Curious, she went to check it out. There, she saw Natsume and the boys wrecking one of her dear friend, Hotaru's inventions. The sight made Mikan blow with anger. She furiously stomped over to them and demanded, "What do you idiots think you're doing with Hotaru's new invention, huh?!"

A boy turned around to glare at her and smirked, "What do you think, moron!?"

Mikan grew angrier by the second. She grabbed hold of one of the craziest boys in the group and cried, "Stop it! STOP IT!!" She desperately tried to tear the boys away from the mobile, but the boys shoved her away as she landed on her behind.

"What on Earth? What the hell do you think you're doing, hag?!" one of the boys shouted as he let go of the mobile and started using his Alice.

Luckily for Mikan, she was now a Two-star and was able to control her Alice much better than three years ago. Even though she was not a Three-star, many recognized her as one with great power. Even those who detested her three years ago did not shun her. Since two and half a year ago, she has been accepted by many. Quickly, Mikan nullified the boy's Alice and frowned. "That was cheap! You shouldn't use your Alice on someone, when you're wrong here!" she declared.

Suddenly, Natsume ran towards Mikan, grabbed her neck, and pinned her onto the wall. He glared at her with his dark crimson eyes, whispering in a cold tone, "Don't get too high on yourself, ugly."

Stiff from fear, Mikan simply stared deep into Natsume's fiery eyes. She felt Natsume cold hands threatening to snap her neck, but she did not apologize. Natsume's grip around her throat started to tighten as his glare grew more dangerous. Fearing for Mikan's life, Natsume's best friend stepped in, saying, "You should stop Natsume. She's going to die if you don't."

Taking Ruka's advice, Natsume let go of Mikan and growled, "Stay away from me, hag." Then, he turned to leave with the rest of his followers.

When Natsume let go, Mikan fell to the ground as she breathed heavily from shock and fright. She slowly brought her hand to touch the spot on her throat where Natsume had touched. '_He's crazy..._' she thought at last. Then, she remembered Hotaru's invention. It lay there on the ground, torn and broken. There was no hope for it. Mikan felt pity for it and couldn't help but cry at the thought of her best friend wasting all her time on an invention that just became garbage in the end.

The next day, Mikan came to class on time. "Ohayou, minna!' she greeted the class happily. She looked around and spotted her best friend. With a delighted smile pasted on her lips, she ran over to Hotaru with her arms wide open, ready to give her a big bear hug. "Ohayou, Hotaru!!" she exclaimed happily.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ow... Hotaru!!" Mikan sniffed, rubbing her forehead.

Hotaru stared at her idiotic best friend. She then put her Baka Gun back from where it came from and said emotionless, "Dummy... don't hug me." With that, Hotaru went back to working on another small invention.

"Aww..." Mikan whined as she frowned. Changing the subject, she asked Hotaru, "Want to go to Central town with me later?" Mikan knew the most likely answer that was going to be was "no", but even so, she wanted to hang out with her best friend.

"No. I'm busy." replied Hotaru without even so much as a look or hesitation. She didn't even think before she answered Mikan's question.

"Oh. Okay then..." Mikan mumbled as she walked back to her seat, saddened. When she sat down, she continued to frown and sighed, wanting to spend some time with her friend, even if it was only for an hour.

Just then, Narumi came in and announced to the class that they would have a self-study period, which meant they could do whatever they felt like doing. So long as they didn't disrupt the other classes. Everyone cheered, bringing their arms into the air happily. "Well then, have fun!" Narumi exclaimed cheerfully as he waved to the class before he exited.

Mikan popped out of her seat and smiled brightly. "Does anyone feel like going to Central Town with me tomorrow?" she asked, hopefully. Everyone looked up at her but didn't say they wanted to go.

Most of the boys already had plans the next day, so they couldn't go even if they desperately wanted to join Mikan, since she had gotten very cute. Most of Mikan's friends were busy as well, but soon, one hand shot up. "I'll go with you, Mikan-chan." Ruka mumbled, embarrassed.

"Really? Thanks!" Mikan chirped happily, smiling joyously as Ruka returned the smile.

Mikan who was still very bubbly said, "Well then, Ruka-pyon, see you tomorrow!" Then, she diverted her attention to Hotaru, who was sitting silently at her desk, still working on the new invention. "Hotaru, I'm going to go now. Bye bye!"

"Bye..." Hotaru replied, without looking at Mikan.

As Mikan walked to the Sakura tree, she noticed two shadowy figures speaking near the Sakura tree. To her surprise, it was Persona and Natsume! Being curious as she was, she decided to hide behind he bushes and listen. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just so happened that she was passing by and became curious in their conversation.

"You WILL obey me, Natsume." Persona insisted, sneering at his so-called 'favorite' student.

"I will not." Natsume retorted coldly. "I obey my own wishes and you cannot control my every action." Natsume glared at Persona and started to turn around to walk away bravely until he heard Persona speak again.

"You realize that your best friend is going to die if you continue this nonsense, Natsume." Persona smiled a threatening smile. He knew Natsume's weak points and wouldn't hesitate to use them against Natsume. A devil, that's what he was. A cold hearted man who used his students as toys, forcing them to complete missions unthinkable for children.

Natsume turned around to face Persona again, a frightening expression on his face, full of anger and hatred. "Don't you dare go near him, Persona." he growled, glaring at Persona with his fierce crimson eyes. If looks could kill, Persona would have been lying on the floor in less than a second!

"Well then, Natsume. I trust you know what to do." Persona smiled, patient with Natsume's retorts.

Natsume growled angrily and went to complete his mission as he turned around and disappeared in the distant within a few seconds. Persona smirked and left the scene, taking his time to walk back to his dreary room.

Meanwhile, Mikan, who had been watching the whole thing had her mouth hung open. Many questions arose and she didn't have the answers to them. '_Natsume's being forced to do dirty work?_' she thought, incredibly shocked. '_Is that why he's always angry and has never smiled? Could that be the reason why he's so mean?_' All of a sudden, her head was filled with questions. '_Natsume seems so far away..._' Mikan continued to think. '_I'm sure Natsume knows how to smile. I will definitely bring it out!_' she thought determined.

The next day, Mikan was in a cheerful mood. She walked right into class with a bright smile pasted on her face. "Ruka-pyon!" she called out to Ruka as she ran up to him. "Wanna go now?"

"Sure." Ruka replied.

Mikan smiled as she turned to Natsume and asked him, "Ne, Natsume, do you want to come with us?" She looked at his face smiling with all her might, hoping that if she smiled at him, he might return a smile.

Ruka nodded and agreed. "Yeah, Natsume. Why don't you come along? You don't have anything to do today, do you?" Ruka stood in front of Natsume and stared at him worriedly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, hag?" Natsume demanded. "Did you not hear me correctly yesterday? I told you to stay away from me." He then looked at Ruka before going back to whatever it was he was doing.

"But I just wanted you to have fun." Mikan mumbled. "Don't you think that you're always so isolated? Have some fun! If you want, think of it as escorting Ruka-pyon!"

Natsume thought about it for a while before answering. "Whatever."

"Great!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together. '_Maybe he'll smile today..._' she thought hopefully.

'_Great? What's wrong with her? She's so different today._' Natsume thought, a bit annoyed with the cheery personality of Mikan. Either way, he got up out of his seat and walked with Ruka and Mikan to the bus that led to Central Town.

The first thing that Mikan saw and bought when they arrived at Central town was Howalon. She quickly opened the box and took one out. Looking at it joyously, she popped it into her mouth and savored the sweet taste. She instantly grew even happier than before.

"I love Howalon!!" she declared as she smiled joyfully, licking her lips before remembering her manners. She looked over at her two companions and offered them some Howalon. "Do you want, Ruka-pyon, Natsume?" she asked them, sticking the box in front of their faces.

"Sure." Ruka accepted as he reached his hand in the Howalon box, taking one out and putting it in his mouth. "Thanks, Mikan-chan."

"No." Natsume told her coldly, not bothering to look at her when he rejected the offer.

"Oh... okay then." Mikan sighed, taking another Howalon and stuffing it in her mouth. "Do you guys need to buy anything?" she asked, looking at them.

Ruka nodded while he sighed at the same time. Mikan looked at him worriedly, wondering why he had sighed. "Yeah. I wanted to buy a toy for my rabbit." Ruka told her, thinking of his rabbit with a worried face.

"Oh... what kind of toy?" Mikan asked curiously. Mikan didn't know that rabbits needed toys. Heck, she thought that animals wouldn't need a toy and only required food, water and a home. She grew excited as she pondered on what kind of a toy a rabbit would like.

"That's the problem. I don't know what." Ruka replied sadly as he sighed once again. "For some reason, my rabbit hasn't been feeling very well. It looks kind of sad."

Mikan took a step back, surprised. "Really? I thought it would always be happy, as long as you were with it." Mikan said, confused.

"No, not really." Ruka told her. "Animals may like me but they're not overly obsessed." Then, he turned to look at his raven-haired friend who had been silent for quite some time. "What do you think, Natsume?"

Surprisingly, Natsume decided to answer. "Company." he suggested. "Perhaps your rabbit wants a mate. I mean you're a human and it's a rabbit." Normally, Natsume wouldn't have answered, seeing as another person was with them; Mikan.

After thinking about it, Ruka looked up and smiled at his best friend gratefully. "Thanks, Natsume!" he exclaimed, relieved that he was finally able to do something for his rabbit, now that he knew what it wanted.

"Are you going to buy another rabbit?" Mikan asked him.

"Yeah, after all, I don't know what else could be wrong with my rabbit. Besides, I don't think the rabbit will want another species to be its mate." Ruka told her until another question occurred to him. "What kind of rabbit?" he asked.

"Oh! I know!" Mikan chirped cheerfully. "How about one that is a girl, white, fluffy, and cute? She can have long ears, beautiful orbs and soft fur! Make sure that she's nice of course. I mean, you wouldn't your rabbit to be tortured or beaten by the future-mate, do you?"

Ruka smiled. " Sure, I guess I'll buy one that fits your description. Although, it might not be exactly the same as the one you want. After all, I know more about my rabbit than you."

'How pathetic...' Natsume thought, yet keeping his mouth shut. No matter how lame he thought the description was, he decided not to shatter his best friend's hopes. Sighing, he and the other two headed towards the pet shop. Ruka peered through the window first, making sure the rabbits weren't abnormal. Also, he had to check if they even sold rabbits! Finally, after about half an hour, Ruka picked out a rabbit and bought it.

**End of Chapter**


	2. You're Annoying!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice & some of the scenes are from Kodocha, by Miho Obana.

**Chapter Two: You're annoying!**

Mikan's footsteps were speeding down the hall. She was heading to her class and for once, she was going to be on time! She slammed the door open enthusiastically and greeted her classmates. "Good morning, everyone!" she cried out happily, waving her arm in the air. She had a big bright smile on her face as usual and walked right up to her best friend to do her morning greetings. Luckily for Hotaru, Mikan didn't bombard her with her loud greetings, nor did she try to hug her. Mikan greeted her with a cheerful "Good morning", and seeing as she did it without losing her head, Hotaru greeted her back and continued read a book on inventions.

Soon, Ruka walked up to Mikan and smiled joyfully as he told her the good news. "Mikan-chan! My rabbit is feeling much better now!" he exclaimed. "It seems like he really likes the new rabbit! They get along well too."

Mikan cheered at the wonderful news. " So then, Natsume's advice worked?!" she asked, surprised as well as happy. She glanced over at Natsume and smiled. She was happy that Natsume could be helpful and nice at times even though he was still mean to her. Even so, she would not give up!

Ruka nodded his head and left to go back to Natsume's side. He didn't need to do that though, since Mikan was planning on going over to Natsume anyway. And so, Mikan began trotting over to Natsume before putting her palms on the table and smiling at him. "Good morning, Natsume!" She chirped cheerfully, flashing him a sweet and genuine smile.

Natsume was taken back for a moment. He had never thought she would say good morning to him, so he simply ignored her. When she became persistent for a reply back though, he decided to reply with a grunt, "Hn."

From that day forward, Mikan had always greeted Natsume. Of course, she never forgot to hug Hotaru and greet her, although she would get shot before she could even hug her. Hotaru had always thought Mikan hated Natsume, but lately Mikan had been greeting Natsume and Ruka after she came over to greet her and hug her. She wondered if Mikan had decided to try to be friends with Natsume or was planning something. She decided to ask Mikan herself.

One day, after the usual greetings from Mikan, Hotaru got out of her seat and went over to Mikan, tapping her on the shoulder. "Ne, Mikan, why do you always greet Hyuuga? I thought you didn't like him." Hotaru said, wanting an answer.

"Well, I did hate him, but I heard he's being threatened to do dirty work!" Mikan exclaimed, shaking her head as she frowned. "I want to try and bring a smile to Natsume's face! I want him to have fun! He needs to be happy too, you know."

Hotaru sighed as she mumbled, "You're going to get hurt." She paused for a few seconds and sighed again. "You're too kind for your own good. But remember, whatever you get yourself into, it's your problem. If you ever need help, feel free to ask, but make sure you have tons of rabbits with you."

Mikan's face brightened as she jumped up and down in joy. "Are you worried about me, Hotaru?!" she cried happily as she went towards Hotaru with her arms wide open, reaching for a hug.

"No." was Hotaru's simple reply as she shot Mikan down with her Baka Gun. Right after she shot Mikan, she took one last glance at Mikan before proceeding back to her table, satisfied with the reply she received from her best friend. When she reached her seat, she sat down and took out another book she had started to read.

Back with Mikan, she was still laying on the floor, not exactly happy or mad with the fact that she had once again been shot down by her precious friend. She mumbled, "Aww..." as she got off of the floor and walked towards Natsume and Ruka. She smiled at them and asked, "Want to eat lunch together?"

Ruka glanced up at her before looking at Natsume for a reply. After a moment, Natsume replied with, "No." Ruka looked at her with a expression that said, 'sorry'. Mikan frowned, a bit unhappy, but said, "Okay!" as she left.

"You could've still ate with her, if you had wanted to." Natsume told Ruka without emotion. "You don't always have to stick with me. It's a waste of your time." Natsume continued to stare at his manga without reading it. Even though he wanted Ruka to have fun, Natsume felt lonely. Ruka would fit in more than him, if only Ruka would just leave him. Luckily for Natsume, Ruka was not so cold hearted as to leave his best friend to suffer in loneliness.

"No, it's okay. I'll stay with you." Ruka insisted as he smiled at Natsume. "I don't find it annoying to stay with you, Natsume. You don't have to worry about me."

Natsume smiled at Ruka, although it was only for a second. Ruka didn't see it, nor did Mikan. If only Mikan had seen it, maybe she wouldn't have bothered Natsume as much. Next week was going to be Mikan's birthday and she had invited all her friends to go to her Two-star room for a party. She even invited Natsume. Sumire, her friends, and the boys were all invited. In simpler terms, Mikan had invited her whole class.

"Ne, Natsume! Next week's my birthday. Would you please come to my party?" she asked as she handed him the invitation. Her reason for hosting a party was not to only celebrate her birthday, but secretly, she hoped that if Natsume would go to her party, he would have fun and maybe break into a smile.

"No." said Natsume as he took one short glance at her. After replying, he returned to reading his manga. Little did he know that Mikan could be very persistent. She continued urging him to go, extremely determined.

"What? But it could be fun! You might like it." she urged, puffing her cheeks out cutely as she pouted.

Once again, Natsume's answer was negative. "I said no, ugly." he grunted, slightly annoyed.

"Hey! You didn't have to call me ugly; you jerk!" Mikan cried. Now was that a good way to try and get someone to come to your party? Not exactly the correct way, but guess that never occurred to Mikan, huh? Then again, does she even think when she speaks?

"Natsume, why don't you come? I'll be there with you." Ruka assured him, staring at Natsume, but patting his bunny at the same time.

Natsume looked up at Ruka, and Ruka continued to look at him with pleading eyes. "Hn... I'll think about it." Natsume grunted, wanting to end the conversation that obviously wouldn't go anywhere unless he changed his answer.

"Really?! Yay!" Mikan cheered as Ruka smiled happily. " What does everyone like to eat?" Mikan asked, satisfied with Natsume's answer.

Some of her classmates shouted chicken, some said Howalon, others said cake, and some other people said pizza, and the list goes on and on and on... Mikan quietly listened to the answers and scribbled them down quickly on a note pad she had brought with her. Finally, when all the suggestions were recorded, Mikan went back to her seat and sat down, waiting for Narumi to come and start the class.

During the week, Mikan had to get all the preparations done, so she had to go to Central Town to buy decorations. Mikan bought balloons, many boxes of Howalon, ingredients for her cakes, sushi, cookies, noodles, chicken, and pizza. She told the class it was just a regular party, and that they should wear casual clothing. Her party was going to be at night. Her room was quite big, since she was a Two-star now. Although her room wasn't supposed to be that big, it was the only spare single room for Two-stars. Everyone was able to fit. She told them, they could even stay in her room for the night if they wanted. Soon, it was the day before her birthday! Natsume still hadn't told her if he was coming, so she decided to ask.

"Ne, Natsume! Are you coming to my birthday party?" she was smiling brilliantly as she approached him with her question. She stood in front of him with her arms behind her. Natsume ignored her. "Ne, ne, NE!!" she called, as she waved her hand in his face.

"Shut up,idiot! You're annoying me!" Natsume shouted at her, glaring daggers with his fiery eyes that could burn a while through almost anything.

"B-but... you still haven't told me..." Mikan mumbled, taking a step back in slight fear. Her head drooped low as she frowned sadly.

"If I show up, I show up. If I don't, too bad! Now get lost!" he shouted again, irritated at her and her words.

"Okay..." Mikan sighed sadly, as she walked away with her head drooping. '_Does he really hate me that much?_' she wondered, hoping she was wrong and that he didn't hate her very much. The very least she could hope for was that he'd come to her party, even if he did hate her.

"Wow... I've never seen Mikan-chan so gloomy." Ruka noted as he went over to Natsume. "What happened?" he asked. "Did you yell at her again?" Correct he was! Natsume shouted at her so badly she lost it! Well maybe that was exaggerated.

"Told her to get lost." Natsume told him without a care in the world, as he continued to read his favorite manga. Ruka stared at him sadly and sat down next to him before he asked, "Are you going to go to her party?"

"I don't know." Natsume replied. "Do you think I should go? I hardly think it's going to be worth my time." Ruka looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, you should go. I would like that. Mikan-chan would too!" Ruka exclaimed, petting his bunny gently.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go." Natsume sighed, putting his arms on the back of his head. Ruka smiled excitedly. "Great! Then are you going to buy her something?" he asked, happy his friend was finally deciding to spend time with others and not just him.

"I guess so." Natsume muttered. "How annoying could she get? Idiots are so frustrating." he decided, already getting annoyed just thinking about her. "She's a spoiled brat..."

"Want to go with me to Central Town? I'm going later." Ruka asked, hoping Natsume would come. To his surprise, Natsume responded with, "Sure." and not "Hn." or "Whatever." Ruka smiled at him. He was happy his friend was being more opened although he was still a bit anti-social.

On the bus that went to Central Town, Natsume asked Ruka a simple question, but Ruka started blushing madly and answered, "Y-yeah... I like Mikan-chan." Natsume slightly smirked and said, "I see. It's no wonder you keep hanging around her lately and accepting almost any offer she makes. But Ruka, you have bad taste in girls."

Ruka continued to blush as he conjured up all his courage and asked his best friend nervously, "Do you like her, Natsume?"

Natsume scoffed as he shouted, "The hell I would!" Natsume shot Ruka a glare and whacked him on the head for his stupidity. "Ow..." Ruka mumbled. "I knew you were going to do that."

"Then you shouldn't have asked." Natsume told him, staring ahead.

When they arrived at their destination, they walked into a jewelry store. Immediately, a lady came over to them and greeted them. She asked them politely, "How may I help you?" When she noticed how gorgeous the new customers were, she started winking at them. Natsume looked at her disgusted and replied coldly, "We don't need any help from a hag like you. Get lost!"

"Oh okay..." the woman mumbled, obviously stared. Then, she quickly scurried away, fleeing for her life. Ruka sighed as he shook her head. "Disgusting..." he mumbled. Then, he changed the topic and asked Natsume, "What are you going to get her?"

"Don't know. What about you?" Natsume asked, looking around the store, staring at all the glimmering jewelry. They all flashed in the sunlight as the light from the sun shone through the windows.

"I'm not really sure... I was thinking about that bracelet over there." Ruka told him truthfully as he pointed to a silver bracelet. It was smooth and shiny. It had thin chains that led to a rectangular silver shape in the middle which connected the two sides of the chain. On the top, in the center were three stars. On the second star, the letter "M" was engraved.

"It looks decent enough. Maybe you should get it for her, Ruka." Natsume noted, picking up the bracelet as he examined it. "It looks like it will fit her. Her wrist is very small anyway."

"You think so?" Ruka asked, filled with hope.

"Yeah." Natsume nodded. Then, he told Ruka, "I'm going to go to the store over there." He pointed to the store across from them. The store was called "_Cuddles_" and it sold stuffed animals.

"You're going to get her a teddy bear?" Ruka asked, surprised. "Wow, you sure know what to get a girl. Don't they usually like stuffed animals?"

"Yeah." Natsume said, nodding as he turned around to leave. Then, he noticed that Ruka had told him that he would look around some more just in case.

Natsume went into the store and picked a fluffy teddy bear. It was pink. The fur of the teddy bear fluffed up when you petted it the wrong way. The fur was smoothed and it was simply perfect for someone who wanted to cuddle with something. Any normal girl would think it was just so totally adorable! When Natsume paid for the teddy bear, he walked out of the store calmly while the sales lady giggled, thinking it was for his girlfriend. Natsume met up with Ruka by the bus, who had decided to get the bracelet he had shown Natsume. They then went home.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Mikan's Birthday

Author's Note: Hiya! I've got another chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Read and review please.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 3: Mikan's birthday

The next day was finally here. It was Mikan Sakura's birthday!! After classes were over, she ran to her room. Everyone was arriving about an hour and 30 minutes from now. Everyone was coming at 6:30. Mikan cleaned her room, baked 5 big cakes with the baking Machine Hotaru gave her last year. The machine helped her bake all 5 cakes within 30 minutes. The cakes were chocolate, fruit, strawberry, carrot and a plain cake. Mikan then went to take a shower. After she had done that, she cleaned up her room and put up the decorations. She prepared all the other foods, and set them all on the table. It was now 6:30 and the door bell rang. Mikan went to open the door.

"Hi, friends and all!" Mikan welcomed them cheerfully.

"I'm not you friend." Sumire muttered stubbornly. "I only came to check out your room."

Mikan just smiled. She saw that there were a lot of presents in her classmates' hands, so she told them they could put their presents for her under the table.

"So, welcome, everyone! Hope you have fun." said Mikan.

Just then, she spotted Natsume and Ruka with Hotaru in the middle of all her classmates. They were near the corner of the room with her couch besides them and the door on the other side of them.

"Ah! HOTARU-CHAN!! Ruka-pyon! Natsume!" cried Mikan happily as she ran towards them with open arms. The only one she was able to hug was Ruka. Both Hotaru and Natsume dodged her. Ruka was blushing madly when Mikan hugged him.

"Anyways, let's get on with the party!"

"Yeah!" everyone roared in agreement. Well... except for Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume.

"What would everyone like to do first?" Mikan asked.

"How about EAT?! I'm STARVING!" exclaimed some of the guys.

"Sure!" laughed Mikan. As she did that, all the guys gazed at her face while blushing. Even those who hated her. Ruka noticed this and asked, "Where are the plates, Mikan-chan?"

"Oh! They're in the cupboard." Mikan replied, as she pointed to the cupboard at the far left, which was near her closet.

"I'll get them." Ruka suggested with a smile.

"No, it's okay. I'll get them. Thanks for offering, though!" Mikan smiled as she went to get the plates, cups, spoons, napkins, and forks.

Soon after, everyone began to eat happily. Well that is... all except for Natsume. Mikan noticed that. He still ate, but only alittle. As long as he ate, Mikan was happy.

"These cakes are awesome, man!" the guys complimented, as they licked their lips. "Where did you buy them?"

"Yes... where?" asked Sumire.

"I... uh... um... I baked them myself." Mikan finally managed to tell them.

"No way... Are you serious?! YOU baked these?!" asked Sumire surprised. She just couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I did! Do you have a problem!??!" asked Mikan frustrated. 'UGH!! They think so low of me!! How could they?!'

"I can't believe it... I didn't think you could even cook! Talk about baking..." said Sumire in astonishment.

"Well, I CAN!" shouted Mikan even angrier.

"Ok, ok... Guess I was wrong... Anyway, nice cakes..." mumbled Sumire.

With that, Mikan smiled with satisfaction. "By the way... thanks!"

When everyone finished eating, they decided to play truth or dare. Hotaru even had a machine ready for this game. If you lied, the circle on the mobile would change into the color of red. If you told the truth, the color would change to yellow. If you only told partial truth, the color would be orange. Of course, this was only for if you chose truth instead of dare.

"Who wants to go first?" Mikan asked.

"Me! I want to go first!" said one of the boys.

"Actually, I think **I **should go first." remarked Sumire.

"What?! NO! ME! Why should it be YOU?!" asked the boy.

"Cause I'm way better than you." said Sumire smugly.

"Shut up. I think Mikan should go first. It's her birthday. Not you nor you." Hotaru told them while glaring at the same time.

"Fine..." they both mumbled.

"Oh, Hotaru!" Mikan smiled happily.

Mikan decided to pick Natsume. So she asked him, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Natsume answered.

Mikan thought it was pointless to dare him to smile. I mean, that wouldn't be a true smile. And that's what she wanted. So she had to think up of another dare.

"Umm... Ok... let me think..." replied Mikan as she bit her bottom lips, trying to think.

After 5 minutes of thinking, she finally told him, "Oh! I know! I dare you to NEVER skip class again! And if you do, you'll have to treat me to dinner and lunch for the rest of your life!"

WHOA! That was extreme! But did Natsume care? NOPE! Not at all. In fact, this is what he said, "whatever..." And now, it was Natsume's turn! And guess what? He decided to pick Ruka!

"Ruka, truth or dare?"

"Uh... Truth... I guess..."

"Is it true you sleep with all of your pets?"

Ruka blushed and looked down at the floor. "Y-yes..."

The machine's circle glass turned into a yellow-ish color.

Now it was Ruka's turn. He picked Hotaru.

"Imai, truth or dare?"

Hotaru picked dare.

"Ok. I dare you to give back all the pictures you took of me." said Ruka demandingly as he stuck out his hand bouncing it up and down alittle.

"Fine..." Hotaru sighed as she gave back all the pictures.

'Finally...' Ruka thought relieved. Ruka tore up the pictures and asked Natsume to burn them. So he did. Only ashes were left, and down the dumps they went!

"Thanks!" Ruka thanked Natsume gratefully for burning the pictures.

And now... it was Hotaru's turn. She decided to pick Sumire. "Truth or dare, Sumire?"

"HAH! Dare of course!" Sumire smirked. 'What could she possibly make me do?' she thought.

"I dare you to lick and kiss the floor without cleaning it." Hotaru dared her.

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO DO WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Do I have to?!?!" cried Sumire in total shock.

"Yes." replied Hotaru.

"Imai-san! You're the evil-est person on Earth! You hear?! EVIL!!" exclaimed Sumire as her face went pale in horror and shock.

"Don't call Hotaru that!" shouted Mikan.

"It's ok, dummy." Hotaru told her.

"It is true, Sakura-san!" shouted Sumire.

"Just shut the hell up and do it!" said Natsume coldly.

"B-but... Natsume-kun... It's filthy..." Sumire pleaded him.

"Do it." he said again.

And so... Sumire had no choice but to do what they said. She did it with tears at the corners of her eyes threatening to come out. It was quick, but not quick enough. Hotaru was able to capture her embarrassing moment on a photograph. When Sumire had realized that, she began to cry. It was a very pitiful sight, and Mikan just couldn't bear to watch. Even so, her classmates laughed. All except herself, Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru. Mikan thought this was kind of an unfair thing to do, but it was a dare... so... all she was able to do was comfort her.

"Aw... it's okay.. Come on, Sumire-chan, let's go to the washroom and clean you up. While you're at it, you'll be able to rinse you mouth as well..." Mikan suggested.

"Sniff... o-ok... sniff..." whispered Sumire.

" You can continue the game. We'll be right back." Mikan told her classmates.

Her classmates cheered as they continued to laugh. But they soon got back to the game. Since Sumire had to go to the bathroom, and it was her turn, they skipped her turn, but of course it was going to be her turn again when she came back.

"Are you okay now?" Mikan asked.

"Yes... Thank-you..." Sumire said quietly, still hiccuping.

Mikan smiled and said, " No problem. I'm sorry Hotaru made you do that. I still don't like it when you called her evil, though."

"Oh... about that, I'm sorry." Sumire apologized.

"It's okay now, since Hotaru didn't care and she made you do something nasty." Mikan assured her.

"Thanks." Sumire said again. " You're nicer than my friends. They weren't really friends anyway. Just some members of Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun's fan club."

"Really? I didn't know." Mikan said in surprise. "Well then... would you like to be friends?"

"Are you sure? I've done so many horrible things to you." Sumire reminded her.

"It's ok... I mean it's all in the past now, right?" Mikan asked her.

"You really don't mind?" Sumire asked with her eyes wide in surprised.

"Nope! Not at all!" Mikan said happily as she smiled.

"Well then... If you really don't mind, of course! I just can't stand to live like this any longer!!" Sumire cried as she started so sob again.

" Hee hee... no problem!" Mikan chuckled as she handed Sumire another tissue.

As soon as Sumire felt better, they finally got out of the bathroom.

"Oh... you're back..." Hotaru noted.

"Yup!" Mikan cheered with a huge smile pasted on her face.

And so... they began to continue the game.

Author's note: ok! End of chapter 3. By the way... the game is still gonna continue in the next chapter. And sorry for the wait, I tried to make the chapters longer and fix my grammar. Hope you liked it! Please review.


	4. Plain Torture

Author's note: Hiya! I'm so sorry for the long wait. But I lost my book where I was planning my fanfic and never found it again.. So I was kinda gloomy... but I finally have a chapter now!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice!

Chapter 4: Plain torture

As soon as the two sat down, it was Sumire's turn. She really wanted to get revenge on everyone, but most of all, her so called "friends". She was being humiliated, but they just laughed along! 'I WILL get them for this...' she thought. Sumire decided to choose the fan club girl that was sitting across from her. "Okay... so, truth or dare?"

The fan girl being dumb as she was, thought Sumire wouldn't actually make her do or say anything bad, so, she decided to pick dare as she walked right into a trap. Sumire was SO happy, she wanted to jump up from her seat and do a dance, but that's just plain embarrassing. She couldn't help grinning as she told the poor girl her dare.

"I dare you to clean the bottom of my shoes with your tongue."

The girl's eyes became wide as she started to sweat. Her face turned pale, along with her body. She hadn't thought this would be able to happen! "W-what?" she asked hoping she had heard wrong as her eyes were twitching. Sumire smirked evily as she told her, "You heard me."

"D-do I have to?" she whimpered, hoping Sumire was just kidding.

Throughout all that time, Mikan just stared at Sumire wide eyed. Sumire had told her she would get revenge on her so called friends, but she didn't tell her what she would have done! This was just horrible! "Um... d-don't you think that's kinda going uh... overboard?" she asked them.

"Y-yeah! Help me, Sakura-san!" the girl begged.

"Hmf, now you want Mikan to help you when all you ever did was bully her." Hotaru said.

"Mikan..." Sumire said with pleading eyes. "I thought you understood."

Sumire was really desperate to get revenge, and Mikan knew that. Was this right though? Was Sumire REALLY THAT desperate? Yes.. She was and Mikan didn't want to be the one to ruin her revenge, so, she didn't say another word.

"Sa-sakura-san?" the girl whimpered.

"Sorry... I can't help you."

Sumire smiled thankfully at Mikan and told the girl to continue.

Hotaru didn't really care what happened, but she thought Mikan was nicer, so she just looked at Mikan with one eyebrow raised. Mikan looked really gloomy, so Hotaru knew Mikan didn't mean it and that she was sorry. She thought, 'later if Mikan tries to hug me, I'll let her...'

"Well? Hurry up!" Sumire commanded un-patiently.

"S-SAKURA-SAN!! Please!" the girl begged as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry..." Mikan apologized as she looked down to the ground trying to hide her face.

Now, the girl was wailing as she bent down to the ground and looked at Sumire who was smirking evilly as she stuck out both her shoes for the girl to clean. The crying girl began to lick Sumire's shoes as tears were streaming down her face reluctantly and as she was being watched and laughed at by the people around her. The dirt was going on her tongue and the filth was just overbearing. Mikan couldn't stand to watch. She turned her head away. When the girl was done, she was sobbing and crying even harder than before. Mikan handed her a box of tissue and a cup of water. The girl took to tissues and began wiping her tears away as she sat on the floor crying. Then, she took the cup of water, ran to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth, making sure her tongue had all the dirt cleaned off. The boys were still laughing as she did this. It was horrible.

After 5 minutes, the girl came running back and screamed at Sumire, "I HATE YOU!!! I REALLY REALLY HATE YOU!!!!!" Her face was still red from crying and as she said that, you could see tears still glistening at the corners of her eyes. Sumire just shrugged and told her it was her turn.

The girl decided to pick Natsume, while hoping he would pick dare so she could make him kiss her. At that thought, she cheered up alittle.

"I pick Natsume. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Again.." He sighed.

"YAY! I dare you to kiss me!" she cheered happily, as she leaned towards him while puckering her lips.

After a few seconds of leaning towards him, she suddenly felt really hot. And it wasn't from blushing or from excitement. She opened her eyes, and realized that right in front of her was a fire ball! And if she had got any closer, her lips would have been burned! She screeched and fell backwards as she landed on her butt. Sumire started laughing crazily as she saw what just happened to the idiotic girl. The girl realizing she had been humiliated twice now, had tears at the corners of her eyes again. She just couldn't handle this much humiliation at once, so she ran out the door to Mikan's house and cried all the way home.

"AHAHHAAHAAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAA! Did you see her run out?!" cackled one of the boys while he was practically falling over from laughter.

"Yeah, I know right!!" another boy laughed just as hard.

"Um.. Don't you think that's kind of sad though, I mean today was supposed to be happy." Mikan said looking horrified.

The boys saw she was really sad, so they just said, "You're right, we're sorry..."

"Well then, would you like me to open the presents?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah! I totally think my present for you rocked!" said one of the guys.

Mikan just smiled. "Ok, then!"

They all ran towards the pile of presents under the table, and Mikan grabbed the first one she saw which was wrapped in pink wrapping paper and purple ribbons. She carefully tore off the wrappings, and took the present out. It was a dress with laces around where the hip was supposed to be. It was a very cutesy dress. It was yellow, pink and blue in color. It was a sleeveless dress, only yellow straps at the top with a blue bow at the end. "Oh! It's SO cute!" Mikan exclaimed while hugging the dress. "Who gave me this?" A girl in the crowd said happily, "Me! Glad you liked it!" Mikan ran to her and gave her a bear hug. "Thank you!!"

As Mikan went through her presents, she recieved hats, more dresses, hair bands, pretty pens that came in different colors, dolls, jewelry that talked and more. Then, she finally came to Ruka's present. He even had a tag on it saying, Happy Birthday, Mikan-chan! From yours truly, Ruka. "Oh thank you, so much!" cried Mikan as she hugged him. Ruka started to blush. "Um.. You're welcome."

Then, she came across Hotaru's present. Mikan could recognize it right away. It was a robot of Hotaru and she was smiling. It had a tag attached to it's wrist and it said, Happy birthday, dummy. It's a robot of me. It can talk, so if you're ever feeling lonely, and I'm not there because I'm inventing stuff, talk to it. And don't bother me. Your best friend, Hotaru. "HOTARU!!! ARIGATOU!!" Mikan shouted as she pounced on Hotaru hugging her with a great, big, tight bear hug.

"Get off me, dummy! You're heavy!" Hotaru shouted. Mikan just grinned happily.

And Mikan finally came across Natsume's present. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper with teddy bears on the wrapping paper and it had a pink lace to end the wrapping. It had no tag. Mikan carefully opened the wrappings, and looked at the teddy bear speech less. It was SO adorable she ran out of words. "Omigod! Who gave me this?? It's SO cute!!!" Mikan squealed happily as she began hugging the teddy bear as if it was worth 1000 rabbits. "Uh... I did." Natsume said.

"REALLY!?!? THANK YOU, NATSUME!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted as she pounced on him before he even had the chance to dodge. "I LOVE IT!" she cried as she hugged him tightly. When Ruka saw that, he became sad. Mikan hadn't hugged him as hard. "Get off me, polka-dots!!" Natsume shouted at her. "Oh. I'm sorry." Mikan apologized as she got off.

"Now what do you people want to do?" Mikan asked happy as ever.

"Wanna play hide and seek?" asked one of the guys.

"Yeah, man! HIDE AND SEEK!" roared the boys.

"Um.. Ok." Mikan smiled.

"Who wants to be it??" the guys asked.

No one said they wanted to be it.

"Uh... then... let's rock paper scissors!"

So they did. They redid it over 15 times, until finally someone lost. And that someone was none other than a whimpering Mikan. "I don't want to be alone!!" she cried.

"Ah... but that's not all... Heh heh..." the guys grinned evily. "You can't turn on the lights!! And we go out to the porch and everything. No locking doors, though."

"WHAT??! In the DARK!?" Mikan shouted scared already.

"Yes... that's right. Now get out of here. Wait outside until you count up to 100!" the boys said. So, Mikan had to go wait outside. "Mikan was trembling, but it wasn't from the cold, it was from her fear of being alone in the dark as she searched for her classmates. After she counted up to 100, she ran into her room and said in a shaky voice, "ready or not, here I come!"

Author's note: sorry.. This chapter was shorter than before. I tried making a cliff hanger, but it didn't turn out well, so yeah.. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! Please review now! Once again, sorry for the long wait. And sorry the chapter is pretty short. I'll try to be faster next time.


	5. Thank You

Author's note: Look I'm updating again! xD and it's MUCH faster than last time! xDD well, let's just hope it's longer, too! xDD Anyways, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 5: Thank you

Mikan started walking around her home. Since she was a 3 star now, she had her own home. Just like Hotaru's lab. Except it's cleaner and prettier. She has a bathroom, a bed room, a work room with lots of paper, a computer that Hotaru made for her and tables. She also has a place where you can just sit around and relax. That was where her refrigerator was, and where she ate. That was also where she cooked.

As she walked around her house, her teeth were chattering in the dark, her legs where shaking and she was making a lot of whimpering noises. She went inside her bathroom, and checked the tub. Nope. No one was hiding there. Mikan then walked inside to her room. She spotted a big lump under the blanket. So she went to check. She quietly tip toed to the bed, and quickly grabbed the blanket off and shouted, "GOTCHA!"

"Haha... yeah, you got me." Kokoro laughed.

"Oh, finally! Let's go find the others!!" Mikan cheered.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan... I've got to go to the bathroom. Don't wait for me! I might take long. My stomach hurts." he said.

"Aw.. But but... I have to be alone again?" Mikan asked sadly.

"Yeah.. Sorry." Kokoro apologized.

"Okay then..." she said at last.

So now Mikan was still alone. She decided to check under her bed. As she was bending down, someone under the bed thought, 'oh crap!' When Mikan's face finally came into view, she smiled brightly when she saw there was someone under her bed. "Yay! Got ya!!"

"Whatever..." Natsume said.

"Are you gonna accompany me now??" Mikan asked hopefully.

"No." Natsume replied bluntly.

"What?! Why??" She wailed.

"Because you're annoying me!" Natsume shouted at her.

"B-but.. I don't want to be alone anymore..." Mikan whispered.

"Yeah well, I don't care!" Natsume shouted once again.

"Please??" Mikan begged with cute, watery, puppy dog eyes.

"Arrg.. If you leave me alone after." Natsume told her when he realized she was going to start crying.

"Yes!! Ok!! Thank you, Natsume!!!!" Mikan cried while smiling happily at him.

"Yeah, yeah.. Now get going, polka-dots." Natsume said.

"Ok!"

Natsume was hoping they would walk in complete silence, so that he wouldn't be bothered by the annoying little girl, but to his misfortune, that could never happen with Mikan here.

"Ne, Natsume, where do you think someone else would be hiding?" she asked him.

"I don't know." he said dully.

"Oh. Then want to go check over.." Mikan started to say, when she tripped over a box lying around on the floor. Just when she was about to land face flat on the ground, Natsume quickly grabbed her by her arm and pulled her before she would fall to the floor.

"Arigatou, Natsume!!" Mikan thanked him happily.

Natsume just grunted in reply.

Mikan just smiled, before she asked him, "So, as I started to say before, do you want to go check over behind the couch?"

"I guess..." Natsume said.

Mikan once again quietly crept towards the couch, when all of a sudden, the couch started moving. It started moving towards Mikan as she stared at it wide eyed. She was so stunned, she couldn't move a muscle. It was now rushing towards her when Natsume pushed her out of the way. He then shouted at her, "Idiot! Why didn't you move!??"

"S-sorry.. I was so surprised, I couldn't move." Mikan apologized as she was still sweating with wide eyes as she sat on the floor.

Natsume then muttered something that sounded like, "stupid little girl..."

Just then, Natsume fell to the floor, as he landed on his knees while wincing from the pain on his knee. When he had pushed Mikan out of the way, the couch had hit him on the knee.

"Natsume? Sorry.. Are you alright?" Mikan asked as she went over to him.

"Yeah." Natsume said.

When Mikan saw his right knee was bleeding, she cried, "No, you're not! You're hurt and is bleeding!"

"I'm alright!!" Natsume shouted at her.

"No, you're not! Wait, I'll go get a band aid." Mikan said as she quickly ran to her room, and grabbed a box of band aids from the cupboard. After she got them, she ran back to Natsume who was still on the ground wincing.

"S-sorry, Natsume.. If only I had moved..." Mikan apologized while treating Natsume and feeling terrible.

"Whatever.." Natsume mumbled.

"But...Thanks for saving me, Natsume!" Mikan smiled at him with her bright cheery smile.

Natsume just grunted as he turned his head away, so that you couldn't see his SMALL blush. Mikan of course hadn't seen the blush.

When Mikan finished bandaging Natsume, they continued their search. This time, Mikan walked over behind the couch really carefully and checked. She spotted two people. It was Hotaru and Ruka.

"Got you!" Mikan shouted happily.

"Yeah... sorry..." Ruka said.

"Sorry?" Mikan asked confused.

"Hotaru moved the couch towards you so that we wouldn't be found out." Ruka explained.

"Really!??!" Mikan asked surprised.

"Yeah..." Hotaru said finally.

"B-but you could've hurt me if Natsume hadn't saved me, and instead of me getting hurt now, Natsume is!!" Mikan cried.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry." Hotaru said for once in her life.

"Um.. I guess it's okay, since no one's hurt badly!" Mikan smiled.

By now, Ruka was already by Natsume's side asking if he was alright.

"Yeah... I'm alright." Natsume assured him.

"You sure? You're bleeding..." Ruka noted worried.

"Yeah. It's okay." Natsume said.

"Okay, then." Ruka smiled at him.

"Well, then, come on! Let's go find the others!" Mikan cheered. "Where do you think we should go search first?"

"Did you check the bathroom?" Ruka asked.

"Yup. But, Kokoro is in there now." Mikan said.

"Oh.. You already found him?" Ruka asked.

"Yup!" Mikan replied happily.

"Oh! I know! Let's check my room again! I forgot to check my closet." Mikan suggested.

"Ok." Ruka said.

And now, the four children walked to Mikan's room. Mikan this time, didn't bother to walk carefully. She ran to her closet, and threw open the doors. And out jumped a large furry something, as it roared loudly and angrily, with another fuzzy something.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed surprised.

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume covered their ears desperately trying to cover the loud, screeching Mikan.

"GOD! Can you scream loud or what?!?!" Natsume hollered at her.

"S-sorry.. B-but this.. this.. this THING just popped out of my closet!!" Mikan apologized while looking pale.

The two furry thing roared more loudly this time, and Mikan screamed even louder as she fell backwards and landed on Natsume's chest. Mikan was so frightened, she clung onto Natsume while whimpering and shaking very hard.

Author's note: WOOT! Finally done with chapter 5. Is it longer? Because I tried to make it longer. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please leave me some reviews!


	6. Sweet Natsume Kinda?

Author's note: Hiya people! I'm so happy I got reviews... xD anyways, I've got the next chapter! Please read and review

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter: Sweet Natsume (kinda?)

Natsume didn't care if Mikan was clinging to him or not, but he just couldn't believe Mikan was scared of two furry things. So, he decided to knock her on the head and say, "Hey, polka-dots, how could you be scared of them? They're not even ugly."

"Eh? Really?" Mikan asked as she looked up at him.

"Look before you scream, will you?!" Natsume shouted annoyed.

Mikan now looked at the two furry things. They were quite adorable, actually... although they were the size of humans. The one on the left had light pink fur with another shade of pink for the eyes. It had a scary expression on. The one on the right had blue fur and the eyes also had a different shade of blue. This one also looked scary. Both of them stood on their leg and arms. They looked like bears. (A/N: Sorry, it wasn't bunnies.)

"Hey... now that I look at them, they're pretty cute!" Mikan noticed.

"Yeah yeah... now will you get off of me?!" Natsume demanded annoyed.

"Huh?" Mikan started to say, until she noticed that she was still on Natsume. "Oh...s-sorry!!" As she apologized, she got off him, fast as lightening while blushing. Ruka was very relieved that Mikan finally got off of Natsume. He had been very jealous just now.

Just then, the two animal-like thing did something very unusual that startled Mikan. They spoke. The left one said, "Sorry, did we scare you that bad?" It now had a worried expression on. The one on the left also had a worried expression on, as it said, "Sorry, are you okay? We didn't mean it. We only wanted to scare you alittle..."

Mikan continued to just stare at them, as she was still in a state of shock, but when she finally snapped out of it, she shouted, "THEY SPOKE!!" with wide eyes, as she pointed at them.

"Um... yeah... we can see that..." Ruka said, sweating while having a smile on his face.

"Ano... Mikan-chan? I'm Anna..." the pink one told Mikan.

"Huh? Anna-chan?" Mikan asked surprised. "Now that you mention it... you do sound like her.

Natsume sighed, "God... how dumb can you get?"

"I'm not dumb!!" Mikan shouted at him.

"Yes you are." Natsume said.

"No, I'm not." Mikan disagreed.

Natsume decided she would never shut up, so he just ignored her. Just then, the blue animal-like thing spoke up. "Mikan-chan... I'm Nonoko. We only tried to scare you alittle... You're not scared anymore right?"

"Nonoko-chan? Of course not! By the way.. How did you two turn into that?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Oh...um... Nonoko-chan made a potion that turned us into these creatures." Anna explained.

"Just to scare me?" Mikan asked.

"Mm...gomen..." Nonoko apologized.

"Not at all! You two are so cute! Big, but cute!" Mikan assured her.

"You think so?" Nonoko asked.

"Yup!!" Mikan smiled. "So how long are you going to stay that way anyways?"

"Oh, about 1 more hour." Nonoko informed her.

"Hehe..but it really is cute." Mikan smiled.

"Arigatou!" Nonoko thanked.

Then they started going into details of the creatures. They chatted away happily for around 5 minutes, until Natsume finally screamed at them, "Are you going to search for the others or what!??!"

"Oh... gomen nasai, Natsume... well, anyways.. Come on! Let's go, guys!" Mikan cheered.

"Finally..." Natsume breathed.

"So... where to next?" Mikan asked.

"How about the place where you work? You know for homework?" a voice suddenly suggested from behind them.

"Who?" Mikan started to say as she looked behind them. "Oh! Kokoro! Back from doing your business in the bathroom?"

"Uh yeah... you know, Sakura-san.. You don't have to say it that way. Anyway, I heard you scream. What happened?" Kokoro asked.

"Oh, well, you know.." Mikan tried to say before she was cut off by Kokoro.

"Oh, never mind. I just read your mind."

"Oh, okay then. Anyways, let's do what Kokoro suggested!" Mikan cheered.

And so, they walked towards Mikan's work room, except they had Kokoro with them this time. When they got there, Mikan walked to her desk and looked underneath. There, under the desk was Yuu.

"Oh.. Mikan-chan.. You finally found me!" Yuu exclaimed. "It was so dark and creepy!!"

"Hahaha... gomen, Yuu-kun." Mikan apologized.

"Ow.. It was so cramped under there.." Yuu said.

"Ah! I forgot to clean it!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." Yuu said, as Mikan helped him out.

After Mikan and the others found everyone, they went back into Mikan's room.

"GOD! The refrigerator was FREEZING!! And I was found last, too!!" a boy complained.

"Yeah... and I thought I was gonna suffocate. I mean, I was hiding in her wardrobe. Although I DID see some of her uh... underclothes..." another boy said, as he blushed.

"Lucky.." murmured some other people.

"Gomen nasai!" Mikan apologized to those who had a hard time.

Of course, everyone forgave her.

"So... what will we do now?" Sumire asked.

"How about performing all our alices?" a random girl asked.

"S-sure.." Mikan smiled.

Just then, Sumire went over to the girl and bopped her on the head, as they hissed, "You idiot!! How is Mikan-chan supposed to perform?!!?"

"Ah... gomen.. I didn't realize..." the girl apologized.

"Mikan-chan? You're not calling her Sakura-san no more? And YOU sticking up for Mikan? Now, THAT'S just unbelievable." Hotaru pointed out.

"Hmf! I became Mikan-chan's friend when she was helping me out in the bathroom, no thanks to YOU!" Sumire growled at her.

"Mikan, is that true?" Hotaru asked.

"Yup! Sumire-chan is now my friend!!" Mikan announced cheerfully.

Hotaru was still confused, so she pulled Mikan to Mikan's work room. "Why did you become her friend, baka?!" Hotaru asked.

"Well... she seemed so lonely and all.. So I decided I would be her friend." Mikan replied with a smile.

"What...but I made her do that dare to get back at her for bullying you." Hotaru told her.

"W-what? OH, HOTARU-CHAN!!" Mikan shouted as she tried to give Hotaru a BIG bear hug.

'She's already hugged me. No more chance for her...' Hotaru thought, as she dodged to the right. Mikan fell face flat on the ground.

"Ow... Hotaru-chan.. That hurt..." Mikan sniffed as she rubbed her cheeks.

"Your fault for being a dummy..." Hotaru told her. "Come on, let's go back."

"Ok!" Mikan smiled as she walked after Hotaru.

"Oh, you're back!" her classmates noticed.

"Yup!" Mikan cheered.

"Oh, so now what are we going to do?" the boys asked.

"Huh? Aren't you going to do what she said?" Mikan asked confused as she was pointing at the girl who mentioned to perform their alices.

"Huh? But what about you? You can't perform..." Sumire told her.

"Huh?? That's what was worrying you? Oh, don't worry about it. I like watching you guys do your alices, anyways." Mikan assured her.

"Are you sure?" Nonoko asked.

"Yup!" Mikan said as she gave Nonoko and everyone around her a big cheerful smile.

"Okay, then! Let's start!" everyone cheered.

As everyone began using their alice, Mikan went to the couch and sat there staring at everyone having fun. She was happy everyone was having fun, but she was sad she couldn't join. Since she didn't want to ruin their fun, she didn't tell them to do something else. She let a small weak smile. 'Huh? Where's the fire? Natsume isn't joining in?' Mikan thought as she noticed there were no fire balls going around. Mikan looked around the room for Natsume. "Oh! There he is." Mikan said as she spotted Natsume talking to Ruka in a corner of the room. Mikan decided she would go over to them.

"Ne, Natsume, why aren't you performing?" Mikan asked.

"Shut up. Do you want me to burn your room?" Natsume glared at her.

"Well... no, but... you can still have fun, can't you?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan-chan... if Natsume uses it, he won't have room for the fire to move around. He might hurt someone. It's kind of crowded, you know, with so many things flying around." Ruka explained to her.

"Oh... you're right. Sorry...I wasn't thinking." Mikan said gloomily.

"Um.. Why don't I go get you juice? Do you want, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"No, it's ok, Ruka." Natsume told him.

Ruka smiled at him and left.

As Ruka went to get juice, Mikan asked Natsume, "Ne, Natsume... if you can't use your alice around the room, than can you just do it in front of us? You know, just so you can still use it and have alittle fun."

"Are you stupid? Why would I even want to use my alice?" Natsume shot at her with a glare.

"No... but, you can have alittle fun..." Mikan told him.

"Well, too bad." Natsume said.

"Ok, then..." Mikan sighed as she bent her head down as if she was crying.

'Is polka-dots crying? On her birthday? This is bad...' Natsume thought. After a little time of pondering what to do, he decided he might as well show her his alice.

"Hey, idiot, look up." he said.

"Huh?" Mikan mumbled as she looked up and saw three fireballs stacked one on top of the other. It was a fire ball in the shape of a snowmen. The fire made it look like it was glowing. A beautiful sight. "Sugoi..." Mikan whispered. "Thank you, Natsume!!!" Mikan shouted as she hugged him.

Just then, Ruka came back, and saw Mikan hugging Natsume. So, he decided to hide behind the table. 'Does Mikan-chan like Natsume? Is there no hope for me?' he thought sadly.

Author's note: YESS!! Finally done with chapter 6!!! so happy! Anyways, PLEASE review! Thanks if you do!!


	7. Night Time Fun

Author's note: Hiya, everyone! I'm updating this fast, because I'm afraid I might not have time to update for a while, once winter break is over. So, here is the next chapter! Oh, by the way, in my review, SnowCharms mentioned about Natsume's life span weakening when he uses his alice, so in my fanfic, I'm making that not true. Just so you know!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 7: Night time fun

Ruka decided to just shake the thought away, as he ran back to Mikan and Natsume. Mikan wasn't hugging Natsume anymore, of course.

"Mikan-chan! Natsume!" Ruka called as he came over and handed Mikan her juice. "Here you go."

"Arigatou, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan thanked him.

"You're welcome." he said.

Mikan drank her juice, and chatted with Ruka. Natsume joined in once in a while, and soon it was dark outside.

"Does anyone want to stay over?" Mikan asked the class.

Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, Kokoro and Yuu decided to stay. Ruka also convinced Natsume to stay. Mikan almost forced Hotaru to stay. (A/N: yeah, I know. It's not likely, but what the heck. I wanted Hotaru to stay. So she stays. ;;)

"Great!" Mikan exclaimed. "Well, I already have things set up."

Mikan's bed was enough to fit 6 people in it, since you could extend it. Since there were only 5 girls, they would sleep in Mikan's bed. Including Mikan, of course. The boys would be sleeping at the other bed. That one could only fit 2 people though, since Mikan only used it for Hotaru when ever she came over and it wasn't extendable. Ruka and Natsume would sleep there, since Natsume didn't really feel like sleeping Kokoro, who might read his mind while sleeping, and Yuu who would probably have his teeth chattering because he was too scared of Natsume to sleep. And now, for Kokoro and Yuu, they could just sleep on the couch. The couch was able to change into a bed. And it only fit 2 people, so, it was just right. The couch, and the 2 beds were in Mikan's room.

While the young teens were trying to sleep, Kokoro kept talking in his sleep. It was very disturbing, and Hotaru couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" Hotaru shouted.

Now, Hotaru shouting was really unusual. So, that scared Mikan so badly, she woke up screaming, "WHAT? WHAT? IS THERE A FIRE?!"

"No, but Kokoro is going to die if he doesn't stop talking in his sleep!!" Hotaru said.

"Huh? Kokoro?" Mikan asked while looking at the still asleep Kokoro. Natsume was already awake before Hotaru even shouted. Ruka had just awoke from both Hotaru and Mikan's voice. Nonoko , Anna and Sumire also just awoke from the shouts.

"Look at him! He's still asleep and TALKING!!!" Hotaru shouted once again.

"H-hotaru... c-calm down..." Mikan whimpered.

"How can I?! I can't sleep!!" Hotaru screamed at her.

"Wahh!!" Mikan wailed as she hid under the blanket. She had never seen Hotaru so mad before. She had never seen Hotaru scream like that before either. And never had Hotaru screamed at Mikan like that. Mikan was very scared of Hotaru right now.

Now, Hotaru finally couldn't take it anymore, and grabbed her pillow and threw it at Kokoro.

"OW!" Kokoro screamed, as he finally woke up. He then saw Hotaru's angry and annoyed face.

"W-what?" he asked shaking.

"What do you mean WHAT? STOP talking in your SLEEP!!!!" Hotaru screamed! Then she grabbed another pillow and threw it at him. This time, though, Kokoro caught the pillow and threw it back at her. Hotaru blocked it and threw another. Soon, a pillow fight had started between the two of them.

"Eh? Is it a pillow fight?!" Nonoko squealed.

"YAY! Let's join!!" Anna cheered as she threw a pillow at Hotaru.

"Oh! Let's play, everyone!" Mikan cheered as well as she threw a pillow at Ruka.

Soon, after there where shouts, laughing and a lot of pillows going around. Even Natsume was having fun, although he wasn't smiling or laughing. Sumire was having the best time of her life! She had never been this happy when she was with the fan club girls. She really liked being Mikan and the others. Hotaru soon lost her anger and decided to just have fun with Mikan and the others. Kokoro still didn't know what was happening, but he might as well join in and play!

"Natsume!!" Mikan called as she threw a fluffy pink pillow at him.

Natsume caught it and threw it back at her. Since she wasn't good at dodging, she was hit on the face and fell onto the bed.

"Wahh.. Natsume.. You meanie!" Mikan screamed as she got up.

"It was your fault for throwing it at me." Natsume told her as he turned to Ruka.

"What?! I just wanted you to have fun!" she screamed.

"Yeah, yeah.. What ever." Natsume sighed.

"Mikan-chan! Watch out!" Nonoko warned as a pillow was flying straight for Mikan.

"Huh?" Mikan asked as she turned around. "ACK! Oof!" She shouted as she fell backwards and landed on her butt when a pillow hit her square in the face.

"Who threw that!?" Mikan demanded.

"Whoops, my hand slipped." Natsume said.

"NATSUME!!!! You did that on purpose!!" Mikan yelled at him.

"Think what you want, polka-dots." Natsume told her as he turned around.

"NATSUME!!! YOU PERVERT!!" Mikan screamed as she threw her pillow hard at him.

Natsume turned around and caught the pillow. He then smirked. Natsume didn't really smirk much, so Mikan took it that Natsume was at least having fun. She smiled a warm smile at him.

'What the heck? I just smirked and she's smiling?' Natsume thought.

Natsume just threw the pillow back at Mikan. Mikan this time, tried to catch it. She was successful, but she couldn't keep her balance, so she fell backwards. "Aww!! Again!!" Mikan wailed. She landed on Ruka who was behind her. "AHH! SORRY!!" Mikan apologized as she got off him.

"It's ok, Mikan-chan." Ruka said as he let out a smile.

"Oh.. Gomen..." Mikan apologized again.

"Kokoro-kun!" Yuu called as he threw a pillow at him. Kokoro had already read Yuu's mind, so he dodged to the left.

"Aww.. I missed, again..." Yuu sighed.

"Hahaha! You'll always miss, Yuu!" Kokoro laughed.

Mikan saw that, and wondered if she would miss. So she threw a pillow at Kokoro while he was still laughing.

"Ow!" Kokoro screamed as he was hit by the pillow.

"YAY!" Mikan cheered.

"That wasn't fair, Sakura-san!" Kokoro complained. "I can't read your mind, thanks to your nullification alice!"

"Hee hee! Too bad, Kokoro-kun!" Mikan smiled.

"Sakura-san, catch!" Kokoro told her as he threw a pillow really fast at Mikan.

"Wahh!! Again!?" she wailed. Mikan caught the pillow AND kept her balance! "Yay!! I didn't fall!" she cheered.

"Hey, you're right!" Anna cheered with her.

Time flew by, as they continued to play pillow fight. Mikan played until she was exhausted and finally collapsed as she fell to the bed and fell asleep. It was already 3 a.m.

"Hey! Mikan-chan fell asleep. Maybe we should sleep too?" Sumire suggested as she yawned.

"Sure!" Nonoko and Anna agreed.

And so, the tired teens went to sleep with a smile on all their faces as they slept. Well, that is... all except Hotaru and Natsume. Kokoro started to sleep talk again, but this time, Hotaru was already asleep so she didn't hear him. Natsume was also exhausted. They all slept soundly. As they slept, Mikan moved around in the bed alittle. She even kicked the blanket off once in a while, but then would just grab the blanket back. (A/N: An odd one, isn't she?) While Mikan was dreaming of food, Hotaru was dreaming of being rich. One of these days, she would definitely create a robot that would be like Mikan. All happy, and able to comfort people. With the warmest smile. Mean while, Anna was dreaming of the next thing she would cook. And as for Sumire, she just wanted to continue to be happy as she would play with Mikan. Natsume had a dream where there was only peace and quiet, as Ruka dreamed of having a lot of animals with him. Mikan and Natsume was also there, of course.

Author's note: hiya! The chapter is now finished. Yeah, I know it's shorter, but I added their dreams in to make it longer. I didn't say some dreams because I didn't know what to write for them. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter! Please review.


	8. Saving Him

Author's note: Hiya, people! I'm gonna update again! Please read and review!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 8: Saving Him

The next day was Saturday and it was 8:00 in the morning. The birds were chirping, as sunlight shone through the glass windows into Mikan's room. Natsume had already left the house. Natsume had a mission early in the morning, so he couldn't wait for Ruka.

"Hey, where's Natsume-kun?" Sumire asked.

"He had a mission in the morning." Ruka told her.

"Oh... Well, we better get ready to leave." Sumire said.

"But... Mikan-chan is still sleeping." Ruka mumbled.

"Well, want to wake her up?" Anna asked, joining the conversation.

"But... She might be sleepy still." Nonoko told her.

"Nah.. I think you should wake her up." Kokoro said. "She's having a nightmare."

Everyone turned to look at Mikan. She was sweating, while griping her blanket really tightly in her fists.

"What's she dreaming about?" Yuu asked.

"About her grandfather, I think... anyways, it's a really old guy, and he's sick in bed. I think he's going to die soon." Kokoro informed.

"What?! Then let's wake her up!! Hurry!" Yuu screamed while tugging on Mikan's blanket frantically and screaming her name over and over for her to wake up.

Mikan woke up with a jolt. "What? What?! Is grandpa dead? Is he alive? When is he going to wake up?! Is he okay?! Wher–" Then, Mikan looked at her surroundings. She was in her room, and her grandfather wasn't there. Her friends were there instead.

"WHERE'S GRANDPA!?" Mikan screamed as she got off the bed and started looking around her house.

"Calm down, dummy. It was only a nightmare." Hotaru told her.

"Huh? A nightmare?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, Mikan-chan, it was only a nightmare." Anna confirmed, as she looked at Mikan worriedly.

"Oh...hee hee! Silly me!" Mikan smiled sheepishly.

Then, she finally noticed Natsume was missing. "Where's Natsume?" she asked.

"He left in the morning for another mission." Ruka told her.

"Oh... Another mission, huh?" Mikan repeated.

"Yeah... and we were thinking about leaving, after we woke you up, so, see you, Mikan-chan!" Sumire said.

"Huh? Oh, ok. See you! Ja ne!" Mikan waved to them, as they left.

'Hmm... now...what should I do?' Mikan wondered. 'Maybe I'll just go to Central town and do some shopping?'

Mikan then got dressed and brushed her teeth. She wore a pink and white stripped T-shirt, with a short blue skirt that had little black flowers on the bottom. (Not a mini skirt!!) Then, she wore a hot pink and black belt for decoration. Instead of tying her hair in pigtails, she let her hair down, but she wore a yellow head band.

After Mikan brushed her teeth and got dressed, she ate her breakfast, which was fried eggs with rice and pig meat. She then left her house an put on white sandals. As she walked towards the bus for Central town, she saw Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-senpai!!" Mikan called to him, as she ran towards him. "Ohayou!!"

"Oh, ohayou, Mikan-chan!" he smiled at her. "You look beautiful, today!"

"Arigatou!" she thanked him. "Are you busy?"

"Afraid so... I have to meet with Misaki about a project." Tsubasa told her.

"Oh..." Mikan said gloomily. "Well, then, see you later! I'm going to Central town to go shopping!!" she cheered.

"Oh, well then, have fun!" he smiled at her.

"Ja ne!"

When Mikan reached the bus that led to Central town, she got on the bus and sat down at a seat in front of a window. She waited patiently for the bus to arrive at Central town. When they arrived, she got off the bus quickly and ran towards the Howalon booth.

"One box of Howalon, please." she told the guy at the booth.

When she received her box of Howalon and paid, she began munching at the Howalon happily. "Mmm!! Howalon is the best!!" she smiled.

After she ate the Howalon, she ran through stores checking them out. She first went to the jewelry store, where she stared at the rings. "I hope I can where one of these one day... when I marry..." When she said that, an image of Natsume popped into her head. "WHAT THE HECK?!" she shouted. Then everyone in the shop put their fingers on their lips and made the noise, "SHH!!"

"S-sorry!" Mikan squeaked. "But.. Why did the pervert, Natsume pop into my head!!?"

The more she thought about it, the more her head ached and she finally screamed in frustration, "AGGH!! FORGET IT!!!"

"SHH!!!" came the workers and customers again.

"Oops... Gomen...eheh heh..." Mikan laughed sheepishly.

She then walked out of the store and went to the next store she saw, the store where they sold stationary. "OH! OH!! Those pens! I've always wanted one!" Mikan squealed as she ran towards a box of talking feather pens.

She had always told herself to not waste rabbits on those kinds of things, but now, she couldn't resist any further. And so, she ended up wasting 100 rabbits buying the talking pens.

"Aww... Only 500 rabbits left! And I had to save my rabbits for so long!" Mikan complained, as she counted her rabbits. (By the way... rabbits are the money. Just in case someone who hasn't read Gakuen Alice or watched it doesn't know.) As Mikan was walking down the street, she heard an apple cry, "HELP! Don't eat me!!" When Mikan was still 10, she had heard an apple cry help also, so she had wasted her only 5 rabbits to free it.

'Hm... should I help it?' Mikan wondered.

"Don't eat me!!" the apple cried again. "HELP!!"

"Too bad! The world's tough that way!" Mikan told the apple as she finally came to a conclusion.

"NO! HELP!!!" the apple sobbed.

Mikan being unable to shut out the wails no more, gave in and bought the apple. She put it on the ground, and the apple hopped away without saying thanks. Mikan smiled as the apple hopped to freedom, but just as the apple was going to turn the corner, a dog came running and opened the jaws and quickly brought it down as it closed upon the apple! The dog happily ate the apple to bits. 'Aww... 5 more rabbits wasted...' Mikan thought sadly.

Mikan now decided she might as well go home before she waste anymore rabbits. So, she got on the bus to go back to the academy. When she got off the bus and was walking home, the to the right of her started shaking. Mikan then heard groans. And then a cough. Then more coughing. 'Who is that?' she wondered afraid. She decided to go check. She slowly and quietly walked towards the bush, and looked to see who it was. It was Natsume.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?!" Mikan asked surprised.

"S-shut up, idiot... Your voice is annoying..." Natsume managed to say as his voiced started to fade when he got to the end of what he was saying. Then, he fainted. Mikan caught him, before he fell to the floor. It was then, that Mikan noticed how bloody Natsume was. She then remembered Ruka telling her Natsume had went to do a mission.

'No way! Could it be?! A mission!? Just how bad was it?!" Mikan asked scared.

"AGH! Who cares??! Natsume is hurt!!" she shouted frantically.

She drew up all her strength and carried Natsume to the Hospital wing.

"NURSE! NURSE!!" Mikan screamed as she bursted through the doors that led to the nurse's room. No one answered. The nurse was on lunch break. "Aw!! B-but! I don't know how to tend to injury!!" Mikan wailed. "But there's no choice!" she decided.

She ran to the bed, where she had put Natsume down and began treating him. She took his shirt off, and wiped the blood away with a wet paper towel. Natsume was still bleeding, so she started to bandage his wound. She had never bandaged a wound before, so it turned out messy. Then, she got a bucket of water and a piece of cloth and started cleaning his face. When the bandages got soaked into blood again, she wiped his body again, and put some ointment on the wound. Then, she tried bandaging him again. It turned out messy once again, but the blood managed to stop spilling out.

'Natsume... what happened to you?' Mikan asked herself worried.

For hours, Mikan tended to Natsume. Soon, she fell asleep beside Natsume. Not in the bed, of course. Just by his side. Her head rested under her arms, on the bed, but she was in a kneeling position as her back slumped down. The last thing she had thought before she fell asleep was, 'Get well, soon... Natsume...'

Natsume stirred alittle in the bed, but he didn't wake up. The 2 slept in that position for the rest of the day, as the nurse had the rest of the day off, since she had been tending to many other patients during the morning and was now tired.

Author's note: so, how was it? Do you think I improved?? Anyways, sorry it's not that long... anyways, please review!! Thanks!!


	9. In Love?

Author's note: Hey, people! I'm finally updating again. XD hope you enjoy! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 9: In love?

Early the next day, at 4a.m., Natsume woke up aching all over his body. 'What is this...?' he wonders. He looks down at his body and sees himself bandaged with dry blood on the bandages. 'Oh... that stupid idiot found me and treated me...' Natsume remembered. He then looks over at Mikan, seeing her sleeping besides him on the floor with her head on her curled up arms resting on the bed. He stares for a while as his eyes starts to soften. "This girl... she was so worried she slept without a blanket... she's so stupid..." Natsume mumbled as he picked her up and put him beside him in the bed so she would be able to share the blanket. Once he did that, he went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Mikan woke up and saw Natsume next to her in the same bed. Just when she was about to scream, she remembers what happened the other night and she notices Natsume was still asleep, so she decides to get out of bed and get ready for class. "Rest well, Natsume..." she whispers to him as she smiled and left the room.

5 minutes before class started, Mikan rushed into class tripping over anything that came her way. "Ohayou!!!" Mikan greeted her class as she threw the classroom doors open.

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan!" the class greeted back.

"Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed happily as she ran towards her with arms wide open.

Hotaru grabbed her baka gun fast as lightening and shot Mikan 3 times on the head.

"Ouch..." Mikan whimpered while rubbing the bump on her head.

"Don't touch me, dummy..." Hotaru told her with no expression.

"Aww... b-but Hotaru!!!" Mikan whined.

Hotaru ignored her, so she ran towards Ruka and greeted him.

"Ohayou..." Ruka greeted her sadly.

"What's wrong Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing... it's just Natsume wasn't in his room when I went to his room, and he's not in class either." Ruka explained to her.

"Oh! I know why!" Mikan cheered.

"You do?" Ruka asked surprised.

"Yup!" Mikan smiled happily.

"Why?" Ruka asked again.

"He was injured. I found him yesterday when I came back from Central Town." Mikan told him.

"WHAT?! HE WAS INJURED?! HOW?!" Ruka cried.

"I don't know. I only found him injured and bloody." Mikan said.

"Let's go, Mikan-chan!!" Ruka shouted.

"What?! Class is about to start!" Mikan screamed.

Ruka ignored her and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the hospital wing as they ran out of class. They saw Narumi walking down the hall, so Mikan told him quickly, "We're going to the hospital wing, because Natsume's hurt."

"Okay. Ja!" Narumi called after them while Mikan was running frantically trying to keep up with Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon, calm down! Natsume's okay! I treated him." Mikan told him.

"But Natsume's still hurt!!!" Ruka cried angrily.

"Um... okay...then..." Mikan mumbled.

When they got to the Hospital wing, Ruka demanded to know which room, and so, Mikan had to tell him. He ran towards the room and threw open the doors. Natsume was still sleeping, so he didn't want to disturb him.

"I told you he was okay..." Mikan said.

"Demo...I still wanted to check up on him..." Ruka sighed in relief.

"You're a great friend, Ruka-pyon." Mikan smiled at him.

"No, I'm not. I didn't even know Natsume was hurt..." Ruka said as he started to have tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Ruka-pyon, you don't have to be around Natsume everywhere to be a great friend." Mikan assured him as she pulled him into a hug.

"Arigatou... Mikan-chan." Ruka sniffed.

"Gomen, Ruka-pyon, I have to go to the bathroom..." Mikan told him as she blushed.

"O-ok..." Ruka said as he blushed too.

Mikan ran out of the room to the bathroom. 'Oh my god! That was the first time Ruka-pyon cried!!' she thought.

Meanwhile, Ruka was staring at Natsume feeling gloomy. After a minute or two, Natsume started stirring in the bed. His eyes flew open and heard Ruka scream happily, "Natsume!! You're awake!!"

"Ruka?" Natsume said confused as he got up wincing in pain. "Why are you here? Where's polka dots?"

"Mikan-chan's in the bathroom. Are you ok? " Ruka told him.

"Oh... yeah..." Natsume said a little bit disappointed.

"Did you skip class?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah... Mikan told me you were injured, so I came to check up on you." Ruka explained.

"Well, I'm okay, Ruka." Natsume assured him.

"But why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Ruka asked him sadly.

"Polka-dots found me when I came back. I had no time to tell you." Natsume told him.

"I see... well, are you hungry?" Ruka asked.

"A little, I guess." Natsume said.

"Want me to get you something?"

"No, it's okay."

"Do you like Mikan-chan, Natsume?"

"No. I thought I already told you."

"Feelings can change, Natsume."

Just then, Mikan burst through the door and screamed happily, "You're awake, Natsume!!"

"Uh, yeah... you're breaking my ears, strawberry prints." Natsume said annoyed.

"Ack! PERVERT!!!" Mikan huffed as she turned red. "Hmf! I don't see why I even bothered saving you!"

"Yeah, well, no one asked you to!" Natsume shouted back.

"Fine then, be that way!!" Mikan screamed as she stuck out her tongue.

When she did that, Natsume thought, 'She looks pretty cute when she does that... wait, what the hell!?'

"Come on, guys... don't be that way..." Ruka said.

"B-but, Ruka-pyon!! Natsume is mean!!" Mikan complained.

"Natsume isn't usually mean, Mikan-chan!!" Ruka told her.

"But right now, he is!!" Mikan wailed.

"Ugh! Just get the hell out! You're making my head hurt!" Natsume shouted at her.

"Fine, then, jerk!" Mikan screamed before she ran out of the room.

"You know, Natsume, you really didn't have to go and do that." Ruka told him.

"My head was hurting because of her annoying voice." Natsume glared.

Just then, the door opened, and Youichi came in.

"Natsume, onii-chan... Are you alrights?" Youichi asked.

"Yes, Youichi..." Natsume smiled at him.

Youichi smiled cutely at Natsume as Natsume picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"Who told you Natsume was hurt, Youichi-chan?" Ruka asked him.

"Ugly." Youichi told him.

"Ugly?" Ruka asked confused.

"He means Polka-dots." Natsume told him.

"Oh..." Ruka sweat dropped.

The next day, Natsume came to class. When he entered, a lot of girls surrounded him. "Are you okay, Natsume-kun? I heard you were injured!" they cried worriedly.

"Shut up. You're bothering me." Natsume said coldly.

The girls were still around Natsume, so he shouted, "Get the hell out of my way!"

And so, the girls had no choice but to move. When Natsume finally got to his seat with Ruka, Mikan came to him worried. She asked, "Are you okay? You sure you should be out of bed?"

"I'm okay, so just leave me alone. I'm not weak like some people." Natsume told her coldly.

"Oh okay... I was just worried..." Mikan sighed as she went back to her seat.

'Worried, eh? Seems like everyone's worried. At least she isn't as annoying...' Natsume thought. 'Maybe she isn't so bad after all...'

Soon class started.

Author's note: yay! Finished with the chapter!! So happy... xD anyways, please review now!!


	10. Lost in the Northern Forest

Author's note: Hiya! I'm gonna update now. Please read and review, and thanks so much for the reviews you all have been giving!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 10: Lost in the Northern forest

When class ended, Mikan went to the Sakura tree to relax, there, she spotted Ruka and decided to follow him. Why? She was bored and curious.

"Ruka-pyon!!" Mikan called out to him.

Ruka didn't hear Mikan and continued on to his destination.

"Ruka-pyon!!" Mikan called again.

Still, Ruka didn't hear her.

'I wonder what's wrong... Where's he going anyways?' Mikan wondered.

Mikan followed him into the Northern forest. They went deeper and deeper in.

'The Northern forest? Why is Ruka-pyon in the Northern forest?' She wondered.

Then, Ruka whistled. A yellow rabbit came over. Ruka and the rabbit played together for some time, while Mikan watched behind a tree. 'He went so deep into the forest just to play with a rabbit?' she thought.

As Mikan was about to step out, she accidently stepped on a twig and it snapped. "Who's there?!" Ruka shouted angrily as he looked to the place where he heard the twig snapping.

"It's me, Ruka-pyon..." Mikan told him.

"Oh... gomen, Mikan-chan... what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I saw you enter, so I followed. Gomen..." Mikan said.

"No, it's okay." Ruka told her.

"Oh, okay!" Mikan smiled cheerfully. "Why did you go so deep to play with the bunny?"

"Oh, because it's sick. I didn't want it to move so much when it comes to me." Ruka explained.

"Rabbits can become sick?" Mikan asked surprised.

"Yeah..."

"Do you have medicine?" Mikan asked.

"No, I ran out." Ruka told her.

"Then why don't you go buy some more in Central town while I keep watch of the bunny?" Mikan suggested with a smile.

"You sure?" Ruka asked.

"Yup!" Mikan said.

"Arigatou!!!" Ruka thanked her happily as he ran out of the forest to go to Central town.

Mikan walked over to the bunny which was sitting down. 'Hm... it doesn't look sick...' Mikan thought as she observed it. As Mikan got closer, the bunny stepped backer. Mikan stopped going nearer to the bunny when she noticed it was stepping back. "Is it scared?" she asked herself. She started to reach out to the bunny, but the bunny hopped away since it was scared Mikan would hurt it.

"Chotto!!" Mikan called after the bunny.

The bunny continued farther in the forest as Mikan tried to catch up with it. Mikan was too slow to catch up to the bunny, and other than that, she had little stamina. "Wait!!!" she cried desperately to the bunny hoping it would understand and wait for her. Unfortunately, the bunny hadn't heard nor understood her and continued on. "WAIT!!!!!" she cried as tears started forming in her eyes. 'Oh no!! The bunny's sick and it's going so far! Ruka-pyon trusted me too!!' she thought in panic.

Despite her being tired, Mikan continued to chase after the bunny. She went through tons of bushes, tripped over roots on the ground that were sticking out, hit her head on trees when she wasn't looking, and she dirtied her shoes from mud and dirt. "I'll never find the bunny!!" Mikan shouted frustrated and sadly.

Meanwhile, Ruka had returned with the medicine, and found Mikan and the rabbit both gone. "Mikan-chan?" he called. "Mikan-chan!?" he called again. When he realized she was nowhere to be found, he tried looking for her with no luck. "Oh no! What if she's lost?!" Ruka screamed with panic. He ran out of the forest seeking Natsume and Hotaru for help.

"Natsume!! Imai-san!!" Ruka shouted as he entered the classroom. Both Natsume and Hotaru looked his way with a face that said 'what?'

"M-Mikan-chan... I can't... find her!!!" he gasped as he breathed in. He was so tired from running to them.

"What did you say?" Hotaru glared at him. "Where is she?"

"I-I don't know! I left her in the Northern woods to get medicine for a sick rabbit and when I returned, she was no where to be found!!" he screamed.

"Hah! The idiot got lost... serves her right!" Natsume laughed.

"Natsume! Please help me find her!" Ruka begged.

"Why? Just leave her." Natsume told him.

"B-but it's my fault she's lost! I shouldn't have left her there in the first place! But I had no choice..." Ruka cried.

"Then why did you leave her there? If she's hurt, Nogi, YOU'RE dead." Hotaru said angrily.

"Are you actually angry?" Natsume asked.

"What do you think?" Hotaru growled.

"S-sorry, Imai-san..." Ruka apologized.

"If you are, then go find her!" Hotaru screamed. (A/N: yeah, I know she's not like that, I just want her to be more caring in my fanfic.)

"Tch. And you always treat her like scum. Now you're angry? What kind of a friend are you?" Natsume pointed out.

Hotaru grabbed the bazooka she just invented and pointed it at Natsume. "It's fire proof..." she said.

"Are you threatening me?" Natsume smirked.

"No. I just want you to find her." Hotaru told him.

"And why should I?" Natsume asked.

"Because Nogi here, is going to die if you don't." Hotaru growled angrily.

"Lay your paws off him, got it?" Natsume glared at her.

"Then go find Mikan." Hotaru said.

"I will, but if you ever touch Ruka, YOU'RE dead." Natsume threatened her.

Ruka, who was watching the fight was already crying. He continued to watch as Natsume walked out of the room towards the Northern forest.

'Mikan... don't do anything stupid!' Hotaru thought.

Meanwhile, Mikan was still chasing the rabbit. It had already been 1 and half a hour. 'When am I going to find it?! Ruka probably returned already!!!' Mikan thought.

"AHH!!" she screamed as she tripped over a tree root. "Ow..."

Mikan continued to walk, but she soon got to a cliff. When she looked down, she noticed the yellow bunny! It had fallen off the cliff and was badly hurt. "Oh no!" she shouted as she jumped down nearly breaking her leg. "Ow..." she mumbled as she landed on her butt. She walked over to the rabbit and picked it up. It was bleeding, so she tore some of the sleeve from her shirt and used it to bandage the bunny. She then got it some water to drink from a nearby lake.

'Where is that baka?!' Natsume wondered. He started to run and almost tripped over a hole in the ground. "What the hell!?" He started. He looked at the hole and noticed it was the size of a human! A girl in fact... with 2 short pigtails. It was made by Mikan when she tripped and fell. "That idiot..." Natsume muttered. He continued on and came to a cliff within 30 minutes.

"What the hell!?" Natsume screamed.

"Huh? Is someone there?!" Mikan shouted from down the cliff.

"Oh my god! You really fell!? How clumsy could you get?!" Natsume shouted annoyed.

"EHH?! Natsume?!?! Why're you here?" Mikan asked shocked.

"Your friend told me to look for you, why else?" Natsume said.

"Aww! Was Hotaru worried?" Mikan asked. "What do you think?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"Whatever! Just get the hell up, will you!?" Natsume shouted.

"I would if I could! Can't you see there's an injured rabbit here?!" Mikan screamed.

"Man.. You're a pain..." Natsume muttered as he jumped down and landed on his feet gracefully. (A/N: hee hee! Just felt like adding gracefully...)

"Give me the rabbit." he commanded.

"Ok..." Mikan said as she handed him the rabbit.

Natsume climbed up the cliff with one hand and put the rabbit down. Then he looked back at Mikan and told her to climb up.

"Uh... how?" she asked.

"You don't know how to climb?! How dumb can you get!?" Natsume screamed angrily.

"Ah! How could you say that?!" Mikan huffed.

Natsume once again jumped down, and told her to get on his back.

"Y-you sure? I'm heavy..." Mikan said.

"Of course you are!" Natsume laughed.

"Ah! So mean!" Mikan huffed again as she got on his back.

"Damn, you are heavy!" Natsume exclaimed.

"I told you so..." Mikan said.

Natsume started climbing up the cliff, when he heard Mikan say, "Arigatou, Natsume..."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know, you've helped me a lot today... so thank you." she smiled.

"Whatever..." Natsume mumbled as he turned his head quickly as he blushed alittle.

When Natsume, Mikan got back to Ruka and Hotaru with the rabbit in Mikan's hands, Ruka and Hotaru smiled in relief.

"Gomen, Ruka-pyon, the bunny ran away from me, and it fell down a cliff..." Mikan said.

"It's okay, Mikan-chan." Ruka smiled at her.

"Ne, dummy... are you okay?" Hotaru asked.

"Yup!!!" Mikan cheered happily as she hugged Hotaru successfully. Hotaru hugged her back since she had been very worried and was just relieved Mikan was safe. There was a big, happy cheerful smile on Mikan face. She was glad to be able to hug Hotaru and be back safe. When Mikan got off Hotaru, Hotaru said in disgust, "Great. Now there's mud and dirt all over me."

Both Mikan and Ruka laughed as Natsume just said, "Tch."

Author's note: Yay! I'm done with chapter 10! I hope you all liked it. I tried to make it as long as possible... Anyways, now that you've read it, please review! It would be greatly appreciated.


	11. The Injury

Author's note: Hello, all! I'm going to update once again. I hope you all like my story so far. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 11: The injury

There had been rumors going around Alice Academy ever since people heard that Natsume helped Mikan find her way out of the Northern Forest.

"That slut! I bet she only pretended she was lost just so Natsume would help her." some girls were saying.

"Yeah, and Natsume-kun only helped because he was kind." others said.

"I bet she tried to stick her ugly lips onto Natsume and steal him away." some fan girls of Natsume's said in disgust.

"That Mikan Sakura... we ought to teach her a lesson."

xx

"Ohayou, minna!" Mikan greeted everyone cheerfully, as she entered class.

Her classmates smiled at her, "Ohayou, Sakura-san!" they greeted her back.

When Mikan spotted Hotaru, a huge smile spreaded across her face. "HOTARU!!!" Mikan screamed happily as she ran towards her for a hug. Just as Mikan was about to hug Hotaru, Hotaru shot her with the baka gun, which made Mikan fall.

"B-but why... Hotaru? You let me hug you yesterday..." Mikan sniffed.

"That was yesterday. This is now, dummy." Hotaru told her emotionlessly.

Mikan sniffed again and said, "Aww... Hotaru!! You meanie!"

"Are you okay, Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked helping her up.

"Hai! Arigatou, Yuu-kun!" Mikan smiled.

The classroom doors flung open and the class became silent, as Natsume and Ruka came into view. All eyes were on them. They slowly walked to their seats without making a sound.

"Natsume, Ruka-pyon, OHAYOU!!" Mikan screamed happily as she ran to them.

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan." Ruka smiled at her, as Natsume grunted in reply.

"That bitch!" a gan girl of Natsume's growled. "How dare she greet Natsume-kun! How dare she even look at him!"

"Oh? Jealous, are we? You're so scared, you can't even greet Natsume-kun. You don't have any right to bad mouth Mikan-chan." Sumire sneered at the jealous and annoyed fangirl.

"Sumire, you used to be like us, so just shut up, you traitor!!" the girl shouted angrily as she glared at her.

When class ended, 3 girls approached Mikan.

"Sakura-san?" they called to her.

"Hm?" Mikan asked.

"We need to talk." they told her.

"Okay!" Mikan chirped, oblivious to what was about to happen.

The 3 girls led Mikan to the Northern Forest and went in. Deeper and deeper.

"Ano... why are we going in so deep?" Mikan asked.

"So no one would hear us." they told her.

"Uh... okay..." Mikan said, feeling uneasy. 'must be very private...' she thought.

When the girls finally stopped walking, they turned to Mikan and demanded for her to stop hanging around Natsume.

"Huh?!" Mikan asked taken back. "Why?"

"Natsume-kun is ours. (A/N Yeah right... psh..) Stop hanging around him!" the girls shouted annoyed.

"Demo... I want to make him smile!!" Mikan protested.

"We'll do that! You just stay away from him!" they growled.

"You?! But you don't even talk to him!" Mikan cried sadly.

"Well?! Are you going to stop pestering him?!" the girls demanded.

"NO!" Mikan shouted.

"Ugh! You pesky BRAT!! Don't blame us for this, then!" the girls shrieked as they angrily raised thick, fat and big wooden sticks.

As they brought the sticks down, aiming for Mikan's head, Mikan ran away. She didn't get far until she tripped. She fell face-flat on the ground while screaming. Mikan slightly turned to look at the girls, fear in her eyes. "W-why do you go so far...?" she gasped, horrified. The 3 girls surrounded her and said in a cold voice, "Because you're nothing but a bother."

Then, the 3 girls rose their sticks once again, and brought it down hard on Mikan's leg. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shrieked in pain, as tears came running down her face from the corners of her eyes. Pain was written all over her face.

The girls continued to hit Mikan harder and harder, as Mikan tried desperately to protect her face. She tried to fight back, kicking and screaming for help. She kept screaming over and over, "HELP!! SOMEONE, HELP ME!!! HOTARU!!! WHERE ARE YOU!??!"

"Damn it! SHUT UP!" The girls screamed at her.

"Knock her out!" one of the girls cried.

"I'm trying! But she won't!" another one growled.

The girls grabbed Mikan by the collar and threw in a few punches. They even tried strangling her, but she would always bite them. Mikan was still crying as she cried for help desperately. Then, one of the girls finally lost it, and broke her stick on Mikan's leg, as another girl snapped her sitck in two on Mikan's forhead. Blood was gushing out from all over the place, as Mikan roared out in pain. Oh the agony! She continued to scream and scream until she couldn't scream anymore and fainted. The ground, the grass, the rocks, the stones, everything was covered in Mikan's blood. The places surrounding her, it was red. Red from blood.

"FINALLY!" a girl said as she breathed heavily.

"Yeah... serves her right." another girl agreed as she spat on the floor in disgust as she looked at Mikan.

"What are you 3 doing?" a cold, hard voice asked from behind them.

The girls spin around to see who it was. "N-Natsume-kun?!

"Well?" Natsume continued. "I heard a lot of screaming."

"N-nothing..."the girls stuttered, trying to hide Mikan.

"What are you hiding?" Natsume asked coldly as he glared.

"N-nothing...!" the girls squeaked.

"Spill it." Natsume demanded as his voice got colder and louder.

The girls screamed in fear and ran away, leaving Mikan lying there for the world to see. 'tch. dumb girls...' Natsume thought annoyed, as he walked closer to see what was lying in the mud.

"Polka dots?" Natsume asked surprised.

It was then, that Natsume realized Mikan was bleeding and was out cold. He picked her up carefully, and brought her to the clinic.

"I'm afraid Sakura-san has cracks on her right leg's bones..." the nurse told Natsume sadly. "She won't be able to walk for awhile. If she does, he leg won't heal."

"How long will it take to heal?" Natsume asked.

"About a month or alittle less, if she's lucky." the nurse said.

When the nurse saw the slight worry on Natsume's face, she smiled at him as she told him, "Don't worry, Natsume-kun, she'll wake up by tomorrow morning."

Natsume nodded and left.

The next day, news about Mikan "breaking" her leg was all over school. Class for all grades had even been cancelled for 1 whole month, since the teachers had alittle planning to do anyway.

"Natsume! Are you going to go visit Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked.

"No..."

"I'm going to go visit her soon. I'm going to ask Imai-san to come too, since they're best friends. Would you like to come, Natsume?" Ruka asked him.

"I guess... I've got nothing better to do..." Natsume said.

The two boys started looking for Hotaru, but after 10 minutes of no luck, they decided to just go and visit Mikan. When they opened the door to Mikan's room, they saw Hotaru sitting on a chair that was next to the bed, holding a basket of strawberries, which she and Mikan were eating. Ruka was dumbfounded. Hotaru turned her head and stared at them as she continued eating.

"Oh. Hi, Ruka-pyon, Natsume!!" Mikan smiled cheerfully.

"Hi, Mikan... Are you alright?" Ruka asked with concern.

"Yup! just fine! i just can't walk is all." Mikan told him. "Oh yeah... the nurse told me you saved me, Natsume! Arigatou!!"

"Whatever..." Natsume muttered.

"Why aren't you resting at the clinic?" Ruka asked.

"There were too many boys crowding around to door, disturbing my rest. Don't know why though..." Mikan said thoughtfully.

"Oh..." Ruka said, alittle annoyed with the guys. 'She's so dense sometimes!' he thought.

They chatted for a little while longer before they left. The whole time, Hotaru just sat there eating strawberries and handing some to Mikan. Didn't even offer any to Ruka or Natsume.

Later on at night, the same 3 girls who hurt Mikan, came back thinking, 'How dare she get Natsume to glare at us?!!?'

Blinded by jealousy and anger, they snuck around in the dark, making as little noise as possible. As they ran past the Sakura tree, Natsume who was sitting by the Sakura tree, saw them.

'Those three girls again?' he thought.

Natsume followed them all the way to Mikan's room. He watched as they snuck in.

'"What the hell...?" the started to say, before he heard a girl scream. It wasn't just any girl. It was Mikan... 'Mikan!!' Natsume thought in panic as he quickly jumped into Mikan's room through an open window. He saw Mikan on the floor, with the girls surrounding her again. She was pushed off the bed, or she fell from fright. Her wounds had reopened. Blood were gushing out as the 3 girls snarled at her. She was crying and wincing from the pain.

"What the hell are you stupid idiots doing!?" Natsume demanded angrily.

"N-Natsume-kun?! What are you doing here?" the girls asked, panicking.

"N-Natsume..." Mikan gasped out while coughing out blood before she fainted again.

Natsume's eyes moved to Mikan when he heard her voice. The still body just lying there... The site so horrifying angered Natsume who became furious. His eyes, they were normally cold, but now, they were raging with anger. So angry, he would have killed the girls if he hadn't remembered Mikan. She would have never wished for that. He lashed out at the shaking girls, and burned their hair and clothes to crisps. The 3 idiots were left bald and butt-naked.

"Get lost!" Natsume growled.

"H-HAI!!" the girls whimpered, crying and sobbing all the way back to their rooms as they tried to cover themselves. No matter what Natsume might have done to them, they would have never hated him. He looked too good. (A/N: sigh.. the morons...)

Natsume picked Mikan up and was about to put her on the bed, until he realized it was in shambles. There were cuts and holes in the bed. Her pillow was torn and the bed was wet with blood.

"Ugh..." Natsume groaned. "What am I supposed to do with Polka dots?"

Natsume looked down at Mikan's sleeping face. She looked like an angel, although she was pale and bleeding. He blushed slightly, and decided it would be best if he left her rest in his bed. So Natsume brought Mikan to his room and cleaned the blood off. As he was dressing her wound on her leg, Mikan's panties showed. "strawberries, eh?" Natsume noticed.

When he finished dressing her wounds, he picked her up and layed her on his bed. Then, he got on the other side of the bed and went to sleep.

Author's note: yay! i'm finally done with the chapter! i hope you all liked it! I kind of think I repeated a lot though... I was planning on putting mushy stuff for Natsume and Mikan, but it just didn't turn out right. sorry! xD Now, please review! Thank you! Yeah.. i know it's kind of rushed... Sorry... oh yeah, Natsume's kind OOC here... so... sorry! But, either way, please review! arigatou!


	12. The Punishment

Author's note: Hello, all! I have the 12th chapter now! I don't know how or when I'm going to end this story, so if you've got a suggestion, you can tell me! I will see if I like it or know how to write about it. Anyways, please read and review. I hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 12: The punishment

As the morning sunlight shown in through the window, Mikan woke up. Flashbacks of the other night swept over her. 'Oh yeah... the 3 girls nearly killed me...' she thought as he head hung down sadly. As she did that, she noticed her wounds had been treated. "Huh?"

"Oh... right... Natsume came..." she smiled alittle.

While she said that, she felt something or rather someone stir in the bed. Then, she heard the person groan. Mikan's eyes shot open wide, while being scared stiff. She slowly turned her head towards the person next to her as she shook from fear.

"N-NATSUME!?" Mikan screeched loudly in shock.

"What, idiot?!" Natsume asked angrily, as he awoke from her annoying voice.

"What are you d-doing h-here?" Mikan stuttered, still shocked.

"This is my room. Why wouldn't I be here?" Natsume said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Huh? Your room?" Mikan asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that's right. Now shut up, will you? I need to SLEEP!" Natsume grunted while saying the word "sleep" louder than he needed to.

"W-What am I doing in your room?" Mikan asked nervously as well as confused.

"If you don't rememer, your bed was practically destroyed! I just brought you here, okay?!" Natsume shouted at her, annoyed.

"HAI! Arigatou, Natsume!" Mikan smiled realizing what happened.

Natsume just grunted in reply.

"Demo... Natsume? What am I supposed to do now? I can't sleep anymore." Mikan asked.

"... Why don't you go wash yourself or something?!" he demanded.

"Oh... okay..." Mikan mummbled, as she slowly tried to get off the bed.

When she finally got off the bed, she started limping to the bathroom really slowly, being careful not to make her leg even worse. While she was walking, her foot wouldn't be able to heal, but she had to go anyway. Once she sat back down, her leg would start healing again, anyways. Natsume was watching her as she tried to walk to the bathroom, but failing. She looked so pathetic and pitiful. After 10 minutes, Mikan still wasn't even half way to the bathroom! It wasn't her leg's fault totally, seeing as the bathroom was far from the bed. Her leg still gave her pain, though. She kept grunting, groaning and wincing every 2 minutes, that Natsume couldn't take it anymore. He got off the bed and picked Mikan up, bridal style and brought her to the bathroom. He let her down in the bathtub.

"Arigatou, Natsume..." Mikan thanked him quietly as she slightly blushed.

Natsume grunted as he left, closing the door behind him. An hour later, Mikan came out with a towel wrapped around herself.

"Wah... It's so hard to take a shower..." she whined.

"Ugh! Get some clothes on, will you?!" Natsume groaned.

"Ah! Gomen! Demo, my clothes were all bloody... and the girls tore all my clothes except a stash of undergarments all the way inside my closet..." Mikan mumbled, while blushing.

Natsume sighed. "Alright! I'll lend you some of my clothes...Wait here while I get your undergarments."

"Arigatou, Natsume!!" Mikan smiled as he left the room. 'Natsume's so nice to me these days...Maybe he can be kind and thoughtful! Maybe he'll show me a genuine smile soon...' she thought happily while smiling to herself.

Within 5 minutes, Natsume was back with 2 handful of undergarments. "Here, polka dots." Natsume said handing the undergarments to her as he looked the other way, annoyed.

"Thank you so much, Natsume!!" Mikan chirped as she ran to the bathroom to change into Natsume's clothes and her undergarments. When she came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later, she was wearing a loose black T-shirt with a skull on it. The sleeves reached her elbows, since the size was too big. It reached a few inches above her knee. She wore baggy dark blue sweatpants that were double layered. It had white linings on the sides. For some weird reason, Mikan looked very pretty, almost like a gangster, if it weren't for her cheerful smile that brightened up the room.

"Put your hair down, polka dots." Natsume told her.

"Huh? Um... ok..." Mikan said, confused, as she yanked her hairbands off.

'There... she looks prettier that way.' Natsume thought.

"So now what?" Mikan asked, not being able to bear the pain on her leg anymore.

"Go to Narumi's room, and ask him where you will be staying." he told her.

"Uh... okay... but I can't walk, remember?" Mikan mumbled.

"You're such a pain sometimes..." Natsume muttered under his breath as he squatted so that Mikan can get on his back.

Mikan's eyes grew wide. "N-Natsume!!! I'm heavy, remember?!" she squeaked.

"Yeah, of course I remember, you elephant!" Natsume growled annoyed.

"Hmph! Natsume no BAKA!" Mikan fumed as she got on Natsume's back.

Natsume ran towards Narumi's room, while Mikan kept shrieking. She started clinging onto Natsome as her arm wrapped around his neck tighter, barely giving him room to breathe.

"Loosen up, polka dots! Are you trying to kill me?!" Natsume demanded.

"Gomen!! But I think I will, if you don't go slower!!" Mikan apologized.

"Geez... You're so annoying, strawberry prints." Natsume said annoyed, as he slowed down alittle.

"Huh! And i thought you were being nice..." Mikan said, as she puffed her cheeks out cutely.

Natsume kept silent.

After a while, Mikan said, "Your hair's so pretty... Natsume... so soft..." She sighed happily.

"What are you muttering about?" Natsume asked trying to sound annoyed, so that he can hid his blush.

Mikan's breath was getting on him, and it felt so warm. Her cheeks were rubbing against his as she rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled as she closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

"Stupid idiot..." Natsume mumbled.

When Natsume reached Narumi's room, he said loudly, "Hey, polka dots! We're here."

Mikan didn't wake up, Natsume just sighed and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Narumi asked as he opened the door.

"Hey." Natsume said annoyed.

"Oh! Natsume-kun! What brings you here?" Narumi asked cheerfully. "Let me in. She's heavy." Natsume glared.

"Oh! Mikan-chan!" Narumi cheered as he finally noticed her. "Here, come in! Come in! So what brings you 2 here?"

Natsume explained what happened in Mikan's room, and how she had no where to stay.

"Hm... I see..." Narumi said, deep in thought. "What class are the girls in"

"In our class." Natsume told him.

"Can you give me a brief description of how they look like?" Narumi asked.

"Bald, ugly, fat, short, stupid." Natsume muttered, as Narumi sweat dropped.

"Well, why don't we leave Mikan in your care?" Narumi suggested happily.

"What the hell?! Why my room?!" Natsume glared.

"Oh... but you're partners!" Narumi cheered happily in a sing song voice.

Natsume growled angrily, "Dumb old piece of crap..."

Narumi smiled at him as Natsume picked Mikan up and left. Although he had protested against letting Mikan stay in his care, he was actually quite happy, although he didn't know.

In Natsume's room, Natsume layed Mikan on his bed and watched her sleep peacefully for a few minutes. Soon, he got annoyed. He shook her angrily, but softly, saying, "Wake up, IDIOT"

Mikan stirred in the bed, graoning. "Mm...? Natsume?" she groaned quietly, as she woke up.

"I see you're finally awake?" Natsume said, annoyed.

"Humph!" Mikan huffed as she sat on the bed. "Why did you wake me up?! It's not like i can even walk!" she cried sadly.

"Fine, then! But if you die from starvation, it's not my fault!" Natsume growled angrily.

"Oh! I'm hungry! Food! Food!" Mikan cheered.

"Tch... stupid little girl..." Natsume sighed.

Meanwhile, back at Narumi's room, the 3 bald girls were there, and ready to hear what their punishment would be. The whole school already knew who cause Mikan's injury, since Narumi pulled the girls out of the lunchroom, disturbing their breakfast. Now, even Hotaru knew... and she wasn't the least bit happy.

"Well girls, what do you have to say for yourself?" Narumi asked angry.

The girls kept silent. They were so scared, they couldn't utter a word.

"Well, then, are you ready to face your punishment?" Narumi asked.

When the girls heard this, they turned pale, as their heads slumped down. They wanted to cry. They would have cried, if it weren't for someone knocking on the door, giving the girls alittle hope. The girls squealed happily in their minds, 'Oh! Maybe it's Natsume, coming to save us!?'

The door started to open slowly, as the girls grew with excitement, until the door fully opened, revealing a girl with short lavender hair. This girl, by the name of Hotaru, was burning with fury. The girls realizing who it was screamed in shock, since they knew they were doomed. They froze while crying harder and harder as Hotaru walked nearer. She stopped exactly 2 feet away from Narumi as she said the words that cursed the girls to hell.

"Sensei... let Me do the honor of giving these idiots their punishment." Her voice was low, but growling in a whisper. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare. So cold, it was like she was staring right through the teacher.

"R-right... please do..."

Hotaru smiled evilly as she snapped her fingers together, which signaled for a cage to fall upon the girls. The girls were sealed to their death. "NOOO!!! Narumi-sensei! Don't do this to us!!!" they cried desperately. "PLEASE!! We're SORRY!!"

Narumi shook his head sadly. He was too scared to do anything. "Gomen nasai..."

"NOOO!! Narumi-sensei!!" the girls cried.

Hotaru began dragging the cage out of the room on a board with wheels attached to it. Their was a long wooden handle connected to the board, so Hotaru would be able to hold it to drag the board. You were able to hear the girls' desperate cries echoing through the halls. Hotaru dragged them all the way to her lab, where she got out an electric whip. She whipped them all angrily as they screamed from being burned by the electricity. After the whippings, Hotaru still wasn't done. She ripped their clothes off and took blackmail pictures. Their faces were filled with terror.

Then, Hotaru went over to the corner of the room and brought out a robot. It was a robot she invented that specialized in beating people up, until they were almost dead. She turned the robot on, and gave it its orders. The robot only listened to her, Hotaru Imai. The robot instantly started beating the girls. There were screams, slugging noises, bones cracking, groans, moans, and the girls crying. The noises were pleasant to Hotaru, but too loud, so she took out earplugs that covered the sounds. She sat down on a rocking chair, watching, as she drank tea. She was so happy, she couldn't help but smirk. There was an evil glint in her eyes. When Hotaru was done with them, she disposed of them. Yes, she diposed of them. She literally tossd them out of her lab.

The girls were out cold, as they layed their with the sun shining on them. They bled and bled. After a few hours, Koko found them, and pitied them enough to send them to the clinic.

3 DAYS LATER

"U-ugh... My h-head..." one of the 3 girls groaned as she raised her hands up as if reaching for something. They were all shakina badly.

"D-didn't I say it was a bad idea...?" another girl whispered weakly.

"uh... No..." the last girl muttered sadly.

During the 3 days, the girls never had any visitors, for all were too afraid for their life to even look at them. In the lunchroom, everyone were eating breakfast. "Ne, Anna-chan... Where are the 3 girls who hurt Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked curiously.

"Oh... I heard they're being hospitalized for at least 3 months..." Anna told her.

"Yeah... I heard they were cursed from the bad omen, since they hurt innocent Mikan." another girl joined in.

"Oh my! All three?!" Nonoko cried, surprised at the news.

"Yeah... and they're all bald now..." Anna murmured.

"How?" Nonoko asked shocked.

"Hyuuga-kun burned them." a girl told her scared, with a shivering voice.

As Ruka was walking by, he heard the girl's talking. "Not so! Natsume did it beacause the girls' deserved it!!" Ruka defended him angrily.

"Ah... gomen nasai..." the girls apologized, alittle scared.

Ruka felt alittle guilty for yelling at them like that, so he began to apologize. Before he was able to, the door to the lunchroom flung open. All eyes automatically turned towards the door. The doors flew towards the wall quickly and slamed into it. It hit the wall so hard, it was going back to it's original place, but a foot held it in place.

"Tch." the person said.

"NATSUME!!" Ruka shouted happily as a bright smile formed on his face.

Author's note: Hiya people! I think this chapter wasn't really interesting... but hey, it's a chapter! Anyways, please review! Thanks if you do!


	13. You Can Have Her

Author's Note:Hey, people! I have chapter 13 now! By the way, my mother isn't mad no more! Sorry for making you guys wait... but thank you all so much for waiting. Please read and review now! Enjoy!

P.S. I promised someone I was going to update on Saturday, but for some reason, fanfiction didn't let me. I couldn't go on the computer on Sunday, monday, OR tuesday, so now I'll upload my chapter. I'm going to update the next chapter as well, to say I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 13: You can have her

Ruka ran up to Nasume and greeted him. "Morning..." Natsume replied to him. Then, Natsume continued to walk towards an empty table. "Come on, Ruka." Ruka smiled happily as he turned to follow Natsume, but as he turned around, he saw Mikan, asleep on Natsume's back.

"Mikan-chan...?" Ruka gasped surprised.

"Uh...? Hm...? Oh... Ohayou, Ruka-pyon!!" Mikan smiled cheerfully, as she turned her head to face him. Then, she greeted the rest of the people in the cafeteria right after.

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan!" the students greeted her back.

Natsume put on an annoyed face, and thought, 'Geez... this girl... she's so loud...'

'What's Mikan-chan doing with Natsume? On his back too!!!' Ruka thought with suspiscion and jealousy.

When Natsume and Ruka finally got to a table, Natsume put Mikan down on the seat. Soon, Hotaru came to their table. "Mikan... Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hotaru!!" Mikan chirped happily, her face brightening with a huge smile plastered across. "I'm feeling just fine!"

Hotaru let out a small smile in relief. Soon Anna and Nonoko came over as well, and they asked in curiousity, "Why were you on Natsume-kun's back, Mikan-chan? Why're you wearing his clothes?"

"Oh! That's because the 3 girls ruined my room and tore my clothes. That's why I'm staying in Natsume's room. He said he would lend me his clothes." Mikan explained, smiling.

'Ruined her room?! I should have made their punishment worse...' Hotaru thought, regreting the small punishment she had gave the girls.

'Natsume actually lent some of his clothes?! That's so different of hiim!' Ruka thought.

Koko, who was listening to Hotaru's thoughts, was shocked. His eyes grew wide, and and his mouth dropped wide open, hanging down as if he saw a ghost. "Wait a minute!" he started to say, "YOU gave the girls their punishment, Imai-san!?!" he asked in disbelief.

Everyone in the cafeteria heard him, their eyes all moving to stare at Hotaru, shocked. The cafeteria was silent, everyone was all waiting for Hotaru's answer.

"Yes, I did." Hotaru said coldly, believing she did nothing wrong.

"WHAT!?! But they were hospitalized!!" a group of fan girls shrieked, scared to death.

"Yes, I know. They deserved it." Hotaru told them.

"I see now... It makes sense. That's why they were lying near your lab. You tossed them out, didn't you?" Koko said thoughtfully, chuckling.

"H-Hotaru? Is that true...?" Mikan asked, surprised.

Hotaru turned to look at Mikan, and said, "Yes, dummy."

"OH, HOTARU!!!!!!!!" Thank you!!!" Mikan shouted happily, as she burst into tears, throwing herself at Hotaru, hugging her. "OW!" Mikan screamed, when she felt a shock of pain run through her left leg.

"Idiot..." Both Natsume and Hotaru said.

Although Hotaru acted that way, everyone knew deep down, Hotaru really loved Mikan and cared for her.

"Oh! Mikan-chan! Would you like to come to central town with us?" Anna asked her happily, refering to herself, Nonoko, Hotaru, Koko, Yuu and Sumire.

"Of course!! But it doesn't look like I can go, can I? I can't walk..." Mikan said, sadly.

"But, why can't Hotaru-chan just make you a wheel chair? Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"I can... for 50 rabbits." Hotaru told them with a glint in her eyes.

Everyone fell face flat on the floor sweating. 'Same old Hotaru...' they thought.

"Aw... but... but...!!!" Mikan sniffed, unhappily.

"No buts." Hotaru told her sticking her hand out and flopping it up and down.

"Fine!" Mikan mumbled, handing Hotaru 50 rabbits.

"Thanks..." Hotaru said.

"Oh well! Now I can go!!!" Mikan cried happily, as everyone sweat dropped.

"Great! Tomorrow at 1, alright?" Anna suggested.

"Ok! Natsume, Ruka-pyon, want to come with us??" Mikan asked cheerfully.

"Sure, Mikan-chan." Ruka smiled.

"Hn..." Natsume grunted.

"Alright! Tommorw at 1! Meet you guys by the bus!" Mikan cried excited.

When everyone finished eating, Natsume put Mikan on his back again and left the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry, Natsume..." Mikan said sadly.

"For what?" Natsume asked her.

"Well, you have to keep taking care of me, and picking me up..." Mikan mumbled.

"It's okay." Natsume told her.

"Thank you..." Mikan whispered, as she snuggled closer to him.

The next day, an hour before the meeting time, Mikan and Natsume were sitting under the Sakura tree together. Natsume reading his comic, while Mikan sleeping. Her head resting on his shoulder. Natsume didn't mind, nor did he care. Or so he thought... They stayed in that position for a while, until Ruka came by.

"Natsume...? What are you doing?" Ruka asked him.

"Reading." Natsume told him, as if it was obvious, which it was.

"Why's Mikan-chan sleeping on you?" Ruka asked, alittle sad.

"She asked me to bring her here, so I did, and she fell asleep on me." Natsume explained.

"Oh..." Ruka sighed.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing..." Ruka said. 'Of course there's something wrong!! Why's Mikan sleeping on YOUR shoulder and not mine!?!?' he thought, fustrated.

"There's still an hour to go." Natsume told him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking around, because I was bored." he told him.

"I see... You want polka dots to sleep on YOUR shoulder, don't you?" Natsume asked him.

Ruka looked down to the floor, stiffening. He then said, ashamed of himself, "N-Natsume... Yeah... I do... sorry... Natsume..."

"It's okay, Ruka." Natsume told him. "Sit down."

"O-okay..." Ruka said, as he sat down next to Natsume.

"Not next to me, next to polka dots!" Natsume remarked.

"Huh?? Oh.. Thanks, Natsume." Ruka smiled at him. "But it's okay. You can have her."

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked.

"You like her, don't you?" Ruka asked.

"No, I don't." Natsume told him, his brow furrowing.

"You may not notice it, Natsume, but you do." Ruka told him, as he got up and walked away.

'What was that about?' Natsume wondered.

Soon, it was time to go to the meeting place. "Wake up, Polka dots!!" Natsume called, shaking her.

"Hm...? Natsume?" Mikan groaned, as she awoke.

"Yeah. It's time to go." Natsume told her.

"Really?? How long have I been asleep!?!" Mikan asked, surprised.

"An hour. Now let's go!" Natsume said, as he picked her up bridal style.

"R-right!" Mikan stuttered.

When they got to the bus, everyone was already there. "Come on!! The bus is going to leave!!" Koko shouted at them.

"What?" Natsume asked him, glaring.

"I mean, please hurry!" Koko squeaked.

As soon as they arrived at Central Town, Mikan got on her wheel chair. "WOW!! This thing is so cool!!" Mikan exclaimed pushing random buttons on the remote control.

"Look, Natsume! Now you won't have to carry me!" she chirped.

"Thank god. You were so heavy." Natsume smirked, knowing it would make her angry.

"NAT-SU-ME!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan fumed.

"What?" he asked.

"Humph!!" Mikan said, as she turned her face away from his and puffed her cheeks out.

"Come one, Mikan-chan!! Let's go check out the dress store!" Anna squealed, as she pushed Mikan towards the store.

"Ahh! Chotto! Anna-chan!!" Mikan squeaked. "HOTARU!! Are you coming?!"

"Yes... Wait just one minute." Hotaru told them.

"Okay!" Mikan smiled.

When they entered the shop, it was as if they had entered paradise. The beauty of all the dresses made gape in awe.

"This... this is WONDERFUL!" Mikan shouted happily.

"Isn't it??!" Nonoko squealed.

"Let's go, Mikan-chan!!" Anna cheered. The three of them pumped their fists in the air excitedly.

"They're like babies..." Hotaru said.

"Yeah..." Yuu agreed, sweating.

"Say, since the girls are looking at dresses, why don't we go to the store that sells games?" Koko asked.

"But is it alright to just leave them here?" Ruka asked worried.

"Don't worry! Imai-san is here, isn't she??" Koko assured him.

"Hm... What do you think, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Leave them here... I'm going to the book shop..." Natsume told them, as he headed towards the book shop to buy more comics.

"Natsume..." Ruka sighed, as he and the other guys headed towards the gaming place.

xx

"Ne, NE!! Anna-chan! Isn't this pretty?!?" Nonoko squealed, holding up a baby blue strapless dress. The bottom was cut off diagonally and was curled. There were ribbons attached to the place where the hips were supposed to be, and butterfly designs on it.

"Oh!! It's beautiful! I love it!!" Anna smiled.

"Right?? Don't you think so too, Mikan-chan??" Nonoko asked, turning to her left, where Mikan was supposed to be.

There was no answer, since Mikan wasn't there. "Mikan-chan?" Nonoko called.

"Where's Mikan-chan?" Anna asked.

"I don't know... Maybe she's looking for her own dresses?" Nonoko guessed.

"Huh... Maybe... Oh! Here comes Hotaru-chan!" Anna said.

"Hotaru-chan, have you seen Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked her.

"No... wasn't she with you?" Hotaru asked.

"She was, but now we can't find her." Anna explained.

"Why don't you go check the more childish dresses? She is childish..." Hotaru told them.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't we think of that??" Nonoko and Anna said.

"Okay, then... I'm going to the back." Hotaru told them.

"Hai! Meet you there!" Nonoko smiled, as she and Anna ran to the place where childish dresses were.

"HEY! No running!!" a worker scolded them.

"Ah! Gomen! Gomen!" Anna apologized, slowing her pace.

When they got to the childish dresses, no one was there, except two little girls. "Ano.. excuse me... have you seen a girl around our height with pig tails?" Anna asked them.

"Hah? Oh, nope, we haven't, onee-chan." the two girls replied.

"Oh... sorry for bothering you..." Anna smiled. "Looks like she's not here..."

"No...? Then where could she be?" Nonoko asked, getting worried.

"Let's go back and ask Hotaru-chan." Anna suggested.

Author's note: And that concludes chapter 13!! Hope you liked it! I tried making it longer, but guess I can't. Where do you think Mikan is? Hm? Well, anyway, Please review and look foward to my next chapter! Thank you!!


	14. Accidental Kiss!

Author's note: Hiya! This will be my 14th chapter! First time I've actually been able to keep a story going for this long. xD Anyways, please read and review, and thank you so much for reviewing, everyone!! I really appreciate it! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 14: Accidental Kiss!?

"Hotaru-chan!! Hotaru-chan!!!" Anna called, as she and Nonoko ran to her.

"You didn't find the dummy?" Hotaru asked, noticing Mikan wasn't with them.

"Gomen... We don't know where she is. She isn't in the childish dresses place." Nonoko sighed.

"That dummy... She probably wandered around and got lost! She could have left the store without noticing!" Hotaru muttered.

"Then we've got to go find her!" Anna cried.

"Let's go tell the shop keeper." Nonoko suggested to them.

"Okay. What about Sumire-chan? " Anna asked.

"We'll tell her too." Hotaru told her.

"But we don't know where she is." Nonoko sighed.

"She's in the fitting room. I'll go get her." Hotaru said.

xx

"You want me to notice you if I see a girl around your age that has pig tails?" the shop keeper asked.

"Yes!" Anna cried.

"May I ask why?" the shop keeper asked.

"Because she's our friend and we lost her! She's on a wheel chair, so she can't walk... We're very worried about her." Nonoko explained, sadly.

"Oh, then of course I'll notice you!" the shop keeper smiled at them.

"THANK YOU!!" Anna, Sumire and Nonoko thanked her.

"Now let's go see if she left the store!" Nonoko said.

"Hai!" Anna said.

Ten minutes after Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Hotaru left, Mikan emerged from the bathroom. "Ara? Where's Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan?" Mikan wondered. "Could they have abandoned me?! Nah.. no way..."

"Huh... I guess I'll leave..."

With that, Mikan left the store and headed towards the Howalon stand. "One large box of Howalon please!" Mikan ordered.

"Of course. That'll be 10 rabbits." the man at the stand told her.

"Hai!" Mikan smiled, giving him 10 rabbits.

"Thank you!" the man said, giving her a large box of Howalon.

Mikan took out her remote control and pushed the buttons for her wheel chair to move towards the book store, which was right across from the store that sold dresses. She opened her box of Howalon and finished it in less than 5 minutes.

"Yummy!" she exclaimed, licking her lips.

"Well, well... if it isn't polka dots..." a voice said behind her.

"Huh?" Mikan asked, turning around. "Oh... Natsume!!"

"What are you doing here? Weren't you in the dress shop?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to find Hotaru, Nonoko-chan or Anna-chan anywhere, so I just left." Mikan told him.

"Idiot... You're supposed to stay there and wait for them. Don't you know anything?" Natsume remarked, making her seem like an idiot.

"But it would get boring..." Mikan mumbled.

"Geez... Come on, I'll stay with you." Natsume offered her.

"You will? Really?" Mikan asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Now shut up, ok?" Natsume glared at her.

"Thank you, Natsume!!" Mikan smiled happily.

20 minutes later, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Hotaru still hadn't found Mikan, while Yuu and Koko already joined up with Natsume and Mikan to keep them company. Even the shop keeper found Mikan, but had no idea how to contact Nonoko, Anna or Hotaru. She had forgot to ask.

"We'll never find Mikan-chan at this rate!" Nonoko complained.

"I know! We've searched like everywhere..." Anna sighed sadly.

"Don't give up, you idiots. Keep looking." Hotaru told them.

"But this is so tiring, Hotaru-chan... I know you really care about her, but so do we! I don't think it's going to do us any good to keep looking..." Sumire sighed.

"Fine, then. Let's go back and see if the shop keeper has found her." Hotaru said.

"Okay." Anna agreed.

When the three of them got back to the dress shop, and saw Mikan together with Natsume, Koko and Yuu eating ice cream, they were relieved, but at the same time angry.

"Mikan-chan!! Where were you!??! We've been looking everywhere!" Sumire cried, hugging Mikan tightly.

"Me? Where were you?? I was in the bathroom, but when I got back, I was left here!" Mikan sniffed.

"Bathroom? You were in the BATHROOM!?" Nonoko cried.

"Why didn't you tell us??" Anna sniffed, wiping tears.

"But you and Nonoko-chan was so absorbed in the dress you were looking at, I didn't want to disturb you..." Mikan told them.

"Mikan-chan! Oh who cares anymore? Thank god you're safe!" Sumire cried.

"Dummy..." Hotaru said, smiling alittle.

"Let's go home now... I've had enough of this for today." Koko exclaimed, breaking their sappy moment.

"I agree.." Yuu said, Yawning.

And so, the group all went back to Alice Academy and into their rooms.

"Ne, Natsume, can you help me into bed?" Mikan asked.

"Hn..." Natsume grunted, as he picked her up. As he was putting her down, He accidentally tripped over the wheels of the wheel chair, landing on top of her on the bed. Their lips colliding against each other. After a few seconds of being in that position, Natsume pulled away from her, blushing. Mikan was also blushing, but much more red.

"G-gomen..." Mikan apologized.

Then, silence broke out between them.

Author's note: YAY!! Finally done with chapter 14. I know it isn't long, but I was trying to make a cliff hanger. xDD How did it turn out? Anyways, now that you've read this, please review. Thank you!


	15. I Like Her?

Author's Note: This is finally chapter 15! I hope you enjoy it. xD Please read and review. Thanks so much for all the reviews I've recieved so far!! And just to tell you, I'm not even near done with my story. At least I don't think so. Anyways, I ask for your patience and to not stop reading my story. Please and thank you. By the way, Please check out my other fanfic. It's called **Fated pair**. Thanks! Now please enjoy this chapter. Read and Review please! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 15: I like her?

"It's... Okay." Natsume told Mikan.

"Ah... mm..." Mikan nodded. "L-let's get some sleep now, Natsume..!"

"Hn... Scoot over."

When they got in bed, and the lights went off, they didn't go to sleep, but just layed there in bed, thinking about the 'kiss'.

'Why did that kiss feel good...?' Mikan thought, confused. 'Wait... was that even a kiss??' she wondered.

'Damn that girl! Now I can't even sleep! What's up with her??!' Natsume screamed in his mind. After a moment, he thought, 'Her lips... they were so warm... so soft... WAIT! What the hell am I thinking?!?'

In the morning, at 8 a.m., Mikan and Natsume were awake, but they didn't want to get up. They were still confused about the kiss. Even though they didn't want to talk with each other, they knew they couldn't be silent forever. So, Mikan gave up and sat on the bed.

"Ne, Natsume... I'm hungry..." she said.

"Okay. Wait." Natsume told her, getting out of bed, and going into the bathroom to himself up before he went to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

'This is so weird...' Mikan thought. 'Natsume doesn't even get annoyed when I ask him for breakfast now... Maybe he's happier? NO! How is he happy when he doesn't even talk?!' Mikan wondered, confused. 'I like Natsume better when he talks... Even if he's yelling at me...'

When Natsume got back, he had two bowls of oatmeal. He put Mikan's on the table and passed her some of his clothes.

"Do you want to go to Central Town later?" he asked her.

Mikan looked at him surprised. "You? Go WITH me?"

"Obviously! You can't keep wearing my clothes anyway. Being dumb as you are, you forgot to buy clothes." Natsume snorted. (A/N: so unlike him, i know! but i didn't know what else to put...)

"Oh... Ok! Arigatou!!" Mikan smiled as she added, "And I'm not dumb!"

'At least she's alittle bit more like her usual annoying self.' Natsume thought relieved. 'Wait! I was NOT worried about her!'

A few minutes later, Mikan cheered happily, "Ok! Natsume! Let's go! Go! GO!!!

Natsume helped her onto her wheel cheair and pushed her out, even though she had a remote control. (A/N: So nice, isn't he?? xD)

xx At Central Town xx

Mikan and Natsume went back to the dress shop, and looked through many dresses, as Natsume pushed her wheel chair.

"Look, Natsume! Isn't this dress pretty?!" Mikan squealed, holding up a yellow dress with orange laces on the sleeves. The dress had orange polka dots on it. It looked to childish, it would've fit Mikan perfectly.

"No..." Natsume said, feeling disgusted. 'Polka dots, eh? It matches her underwear...' he thought, snickering.

"Oh! This too! Isn't this dress nice too?! And this! OOH! This too!!!" Mikan cried happily, holding up a ton of dresses for Natsume to see, not even realizing he had just laughed.

A few hours later, Natsume pushed Mikan ouot of the store and sighed in relief. Mikan had bought 10 different dresses, 5 skirts, 11 shirts, 5 undergarments, 5 shorts, 3 jackets, gloves, a blue scarf, 2 sweatshirts, and 5 long pants. All her clothes were on sale, so it didn't cost her much.

"What time is it, Natsume?" Mikan asked happily, forgetting about the kiss.

"Almost 5."

"Oh... Then want to go get a snack?" she asked. "My treat."

"Sure..."

Natsume pushed Mikan towards an ice cream cart.

"What'll it be?"

"Strawberry please. You, Natsume?" Mikan smiled.

"Chocolate." Natsume said.

"Okay."

Mikan and Natsume watched as the woman made their icecream. The woman handed them their icecream, and Mikan gave her 20 rabbits.

"Thank you." Mikan and the woman said to each other.

Natsume pushed Mikan away. He went over to a bench and sat down, eating his icecream.

"Is it good?" Mikan asked.

"I guess... " Natsume mumbled, licking his lips.

Mikan laughed. "I didn't know you liked sweets!"

"I don't." He told her.

"You sure?" Mikan giggled.

Natsume looked at her, blushing. 'She's pretty when she smiles... How come I never noticed that?' Natsume wondered. 'Why do I keep thinking like this?!? Ever since that kiss, I've been going crazy!'

"Natsume?" Mikan called, worried.

Natsume didn't hear her. He was still deep in thought. 'What's the matter with me?! That girl's just like any other! She's UGLY! One who only cares for other's money and looks!!!' he thought fustrated. After a moment, a voice in his head asked, 'Is she really? Do you really think she's ugly?' 'No... I guess not, but that smile! It's so cheerful, it's disgusting!' 'No it's not. You just want to believe that. You really actually like her, don't you?' the voice asked. 'NO! You crazy?! An idiot like HER? Get real!' Natsume retorted. 'Whatever. If you don't want to believe me, then don't come calling for me when she gets stolen by someone else.' the voice snarled at him. 'ARRGH! Get out of here!' Natsume screamed in his mind.

Throughout all this time, Mikan kept repeating his name, extremely worried. Still, Natsume hadn't heard her.

'Do I really like her?' he thought. 'Maybe...'

Finally, Mikan became so worried, she screamed, "NATSUME! Get ahold of yourself!!"

"Shut up, Polka dots!" Natsume shouted, unable to think anymore.

"Natsume! Are you okay? I kept calling you, but you never answered me!" Mikan gasped, relieved.

"Yeah... I was just thinking." He told her.

"Oh! Thank god! You scared me!" She exclaimed, giving him a warm smile.

Natsume who was now blushing, grabbed hold of her wheel chair and started pushing her towards the bus. "Come on, let's go back, now." he said.

"Hai!" Mikan chirped happily.

Author's note: I'm FINALLY done with the chapter! I think this chapter was very boring, but I couldn't think up of anything. By the way, Natsume was OOC, but I'm trying to make him fit better with my story. So... Please review! Thanks! And don't forget to read my other story! It's **Fated Pair**... remember! xD


	16. Classes Starts Again!

Author's Note: Hiya, all! This will be my 16th chapter. I'm trying to make my story interesting again, but it just won't turn good all of a sudden... so please read and review. Then, please tell me what you think. THANKS! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 16: Classes starts again!!

During the rest of the month, Mikan and Natsume became closer without even knowing it. They argued less and less as each day passed. At the end of the month, Mikan was able to walk again. And now, classes are starting all over again!

"Thanks for taking care of me, Natsume." Mikan smiled, leaving Natsume's room to go back to her own room, which was finally fixed.

"Hn..."

"Remember, Natsume, no cutting class or you'll treat me to lunch EVERYDAY!" she told him, closing the dorr behind her.

"Whatever..."

"Ja! See you in class, Natsume!!"

A few minutes later, Mikan was running to class. She was still a klutz, causing her to bubmp into someone again. Or rather, Natsume. Just before she fell, Natsume grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Ah...gomen..." Mikan said, blushing.

"Geez, are you trying to break your leg again?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but thanks, Natsume!" Mikan giggled, showing a cute smile.

"Let's go in now." Natsume told her.

"Hai!"

As they entered class, everyone stared at them, thinking it was weird for them to come together.

"Ohayou!" Mikan smiled, greeting the class. "HOTARU!!!!!" she screamed, running towards her best friend, arms wide open.

This time around, Mikan succeeded in hugging Hotaru, and didn't let go of her until Hotaru whacked her with the baka gun, and shot her.

"Hee hee! Hotaru, I'm all better now!" Mikan chirped.

"I know." Hotaru said, continuing her invention.

"You're not happy?" Mikan asked, slumping back.

"I am." Hotaru told her, a small smile forming, but not turning to face Mikan.

"Hotaru!!" Mikan screamed happily, trying to hug her again, with no success.

Soon, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire came over.

"Mikan-chan, you're totally better now?" they asked.

"Yup!" Mikan cheered, throwing her harnds in the air.

"Really?! That's great!" Sumire smiled.

"Hai!"

"Your legs doesn't hurt? Not even alittle?" Nonoko asked surprised.

"Not even alittle!" Mikan smiled happily.

Narumi came in, and clapped his hands, while saying, "Okay, class, I've got wonderful news! First, Mikan's all better, and next, we're going to go camping!" he cheered.

"Where are we going to be camping?" Yuu asked.

"All the way in the back of the Northern Forest!" Narumi said, smiling.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Mikan cried, shuddering.

"Mikan-chan, you're not happy?" Narumi asked, surprised.

"iie... It's just.. There're a lot of bugs... and animals...right?" Mikan asked.

Narumi laughed. "Oh, don't worry Mikan-chan! I'm sure someone will protect you." Narumi smiled.

"Like...Hotaru?" Mikan asked, smiling, while turning to look at her oh so precious Hotaru.

"Don't look at me, dummy. I need to protect myself." Hotaru told her, emotionless.

"Aww... But what about me...?" Mikan sniffed.

'I'll protect you... Mikan...' Natsume thought.

As he that that, Koko, who as reading his mind, turned to look at him surprised. 'Shit! He read my thoughts!' Natsume growled. Natsume mouthed the words, "If you tell, I'll burn you and leave not even bones." While mouthing those words, he gave Koko a death glare. Koko sweated and nodded.

"So, class, I'll leave you children to think of what to pack and who you're going to share your tents with. We'll be out for 3 days, and there will only be 5 people of less in each tent. We're leaving tomorrow, so make sure you're all ready by tomorrow morning!" Narumi told them, as he left.

"Ne, Hotaru, we can at least group together?" Mikan asked, putting on a nervous smile.

"Sure." Hotaru said, nodding.

"Yay! Sumire-chan! Wanna group with us?!" Mikan chirped.

"Of course!" Sumire smiled.

"Can we group with you too?" Nonoko asked with Anna.

"Of course!" Mikan smiled, hugging her friends.

"Who's going to bring a tent?" Sumire asked.

"I will. I'll make one tonight." Hotaru said.

"Great! Now let's go to Central town to buy some stuff!" Mikan cheered. "Natsume, wanna come with us?"

"Hn..."

"I'll take that as a yes. You too, Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"Sure." Ruka smiled.

-Later in Central Town-

"Mikan, what did you wnat to buy?" Hotaru asked.

"Hee hee! I wanted to buy lots and lots of snacks!" Mikan smiled, licking her lips.

"Huh... You're such a pig." Natsume snorted, walking past her.

"Hey! Natsume! You are one too! You ate SO much during dinner, when you were still taking care of me!!" Mikan shouted, catching up with him.

"The food goes towards my growth. Yours goes towards your fat." Natsume told her.

"Does not!" Mikan shouted.

"It does." he said.

"Humph!" Mikan huffed, crossing her arms, while looking the other way.

"Hey, Polka dots, we're at the grocery shop..." Natsume noted, pointing to the store that was at his right.

"Oh, right... Thanks!" Mikan smiled, not angry anymore, while trotting over to the store.

Mikan and her friends started looking around. Mikan grabbed random bags of junk food. Cookies, ramen, candy, chips, anything, and everything.

"I'm gonna go broke...!" Mikan whispered, horrified.

"With how much you eat, I'm not surprised." Natsume smirked, knowing she would get mad.

"Hey! Like I said, you eat more!!" Mikan shouted.

"Like I said, it goes towards my growth, and yours to your fat!" Natsume said.

"..." Mikan stayed silent for a while, staring at him. "Humph!"

"Mikan-chan, why not just buy one of each instead? Narumi-sensei will be supplying us with food anyway..." Nonoko suggested.

"B-but... mmm... I guess you're right..." Mikan sighed.

"Your stupidity never fails to impress me." Natsume remarked, shaking his head.

"Humph! I hope it's contagious!" Mikan laughed.

"Gee... what if..." Hotaru mumbled, giving her a glare.

When Mikan and the group finally picked what they wanted and paid, it was already 5 in the evening. Mikan ended up carring a big bad full of ramn, chocolate, pocky, potato chips, cookies and candy. Meanwhile, Hotaru and the others carried medium sized bags that weren't even full, but was close.

"As I thought... You're a pig..." Natsume snickered.

"Humph! You too!" Mikan huffed.

A few seconds later, Mikan asked Natsume, "Who are you grouping with, Natsume?"

"Ruka, Koko, and Yuu." Natsume told her.

"Really? Even Yuu-kun? Since when were you two friends?" she asked, confused.

"Never. He just wanted to group with boys, and not girls." Natsume smirked.

"Oh... well. It'll be better this way anyway! You can get a new friend now, Natsume!" Mikan cheered, smiling happily, as her eyes sparkled in happiness.

Natsume stared at her for a while. "I guess so..." he muttered.

"Is it just me, or did they just have a civil conversation?" Anna asked, staring at Mikan and Natsume who were ahead, in shock.

"It's not just you..." Nonoko told her, shocked as well.

"Since when did Natsume talk so much?" Ruka asked. "He's never spoke that much even to me!"

"Since he met Mikan." Hotaru told him, smiling alittle.

"Ah... mm... I guess..." Ruka smiled sadly. "She's a good influence on him, isn't she?"

Yeah..." Anna and Nonoko agreed.

"It's like they were made for each other." Hotaru noted.

"Yeah..." Ruka sighed.

"I thought you gave up on Mikan." Hotaru said to him.

"I have. It's just I still have a tiny bit of feeling left for her." Ruka explained.

"WHAT?!" Anna and Nonoko screamed. "You like Mikan-chan?!"

"SHH!! Yes! I did!" Ruka hushed them.

"Where's Mikan and Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked.

"Ahh! They must have gotten away when you were talking!" Sumire exclaimed, finally joining the conversation.

"Do you want to spread out to look for them?" Anna suggested.

"Sure! Let's do that!" Sumire agreed.

Anna and Nonoko searched stones, while Ruka and Hotaru searched places where there were a lot of people at food stands. Sumire checked places where there was barely anyone.

Meanwhile, Natsume and Mikan had went to the bus, searching for the others.

"I wonder where Hotaru is..." Mikan sighed, very worried.

"Probably looking for us." Natsume told her.

"But it's been so long already." Mikan sniffed.

"Don't worry about it."

"But it's getting colder." Mikan said, shivering.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Natsume asked, taking off his jacket and putting it around Mikan.

"Ehee hee... I didn't want to be a bother." Mikan smiled. "Thank you, Natsume."

"Whatever." Natsume mumbled, turning his head. "Now shut up, okay?"

"What?! But what about Hotaru?!" Mikan shrieked.

"I don't know!" Natsume told her, slightly annoyed.

"Then... can we go get something to drink?" Mikan asked.

"Sure."

They walked over to a stand, where they sold cups of cold soda. Natsume sat on the bench waiting for Mikan to come back with drinks.

"Natsume! I got 2 lemonades!" Mikan shouted happily, as she ran towards him.

As she was about to reach Natsume, she tripped, causing her to spill BOTH drinks on him. She fell to her knees, tilting her head to at Natsume with juice covering him, in horror.

"I'm... so SORRY! I didn't mean to spill it on you... I just tripped... and fell... and... I'm sorry, Natsume!!" Mikan apologized quickly.

"It's okay.. but it's getting into my eyes." Natsume told her, squinting his eyes.

"Oh my god!! That stings, doesn't it? I'm sorry..." Mikan cried, getting up and running to him.

She kneeled in front of him, took our her handkerchieft, and started wiping the juice off him. Natsume just stared at her. She leaned forward to wipe the back of Natsume's neck, but as she did, Natsume leaned forward as well, closing his eyes, and kissed her passionately. Just as their lips touched, Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko and Anna arrived. They saw Mikan and Natsume kiss. Mikan's eyes were wide open. She was so shocked, she couldn't move.

When the kiss finally ended, they stared at each other. Their friends didn't move a single step.

"D-did you see that...?" Anna asked, stuttering.

"Y-yeah..." Nonoko said, nodding.

"Natsume, he kissed her!!!" Sumire squealed happily.

Hearing Sumire's voice, Mikan turned around, facing her friends.

"Hotaru!!" Mikan smiled, relieved.

"Hi. What were you just doing?" Hotaru asked.

"Uh... nothing." Mikan said nervously.

"Really? I thought I saw you kissing him." Hotaru said.

"Oh... that... Yeah! Why did you kiss me, Natsume?!" Mikan shrieked.

"It's your fault for being so close to me." Natsume said.

"WHAT?! That's it?!" Mikan screamed. "What kind of reason is that?!"

"Humph. If it was that bad, then sorry!" Natsume shouted, glaring at her.

"What?" Mikan asked, surprised. 'Did he just apologize?'

"Whatever! Let's go back now!" Natsume shouted, still glaring.

'Hm... Whatever... I guess I'll forgive him, since this is my 2nd kiss. What's the difference anyway?!" Mikan thought.

Author's note: I finally finished the chapter! It's way longer than the other chapters... I think... I tried to make it have fluff, but it came out wrong. I'm still think of how to make Mikan realize her feelings, and how to make Ruka like Hotaru. Anyway, please review! Thanks!


	17. A New Couple

Author's Note: I'm SO SORRY for making you wait... but i was busy. And so, I will now update. sorry... please read and review. By the way.. i just finished Gakuen Alice, and Natsume smiled a lot in the last episode, so I don't think it would be weird if I made him smile more. I don't think it would be weird to make him sigh and stuff either. He seemed so cute in the last episode. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 17: A new couple

It was the next day and everyone was at class, getting ready to go camping. The students were all chattering on and on happily. Mikan and her group were in a little corner talking about the foods they brought. What kind of clothes they had and so on. Of course, Hotaru didn't join in. When asked, she would give a simple answer or just plainly ignore them.

"Ne, ne, Anna-chan, did you cook anything?" Mikan asked happily.

"Of course!!" Anna squealed. "I made a chocolate cake, blueberry muffins, a strawberry short cake, chocolate chip cookies, sushi, and a lot more!"

"WAI! They're all so good!!" Mikan smiled.

"I'm going to share them with you all of course!" Anna laughed.

"Yay! Arigatou, Anna-chan!" Mikan chirped.

"Nonoko-chan, did you make anything?" Anna asked.

"Yes... I made a potion that lets you be more energetic." Nonoko told them. "Of course, I don't think Mikan-chan will need it! She's already pumped with energy!"

The three of them laughed. "No, I might need it if I see a ghost!" Mikan smiled happily.

"I hope we don't..." Anna said, getting stiff.

"Me too..." Nonoko agreed.

"Yeah..." Mikan sighed. "Hotaru, are you scared of ghosts?"

"Not at all... They're probably not even real." Hotaru told them.

"Huh...? Hotaru, aren't you having fun?" Mikan asked.

"Not really."

"Then we'll have LOTS of fun when we get there!" Mikan cheered.

"To think Mikan-chan was so scared just the other day..." Nonoko said, sweating.

"Ehh?? Nonoko-chan, I wasn't really that scared!" Mikan huffed.

"You sure?" A voice said behind them. "You were screaming like an idiot."

Mikan and the others turned around to face the person who had spoke. "Natsume..."

"Ohayou, Natsume!" Mikan chirped.

"Hi..."

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Waiting for Ruka. He's in the bathroom."

"Where's Yuu-kun and Koko-kun?" Mikan asked.

"Talking with the teachers." Natsume told her.

"Oh... What did you bring?" Mikan asked.

"Food, a tent and clothes."

"That's what everyone brought!" Mikan exclaimed.

"That's what everyone needs, dummy." Hotaru told her.

"Oh.. that's right..." Mikan said.

Anna laughed. "Mikan-chan, what are you planning to do when we get there anyway?"

"Me? Isn't Narumi-sensei going to tell us what we're going to do?" Mikan asked. "Aren't we going camping for a reason?"

"Eh?? Mikan-chan, you didn't know?" Nonoko asked. "This trip is for all of us to just relax! When we get there, we can do whatever we want."

"EHH!?!? REALLY?!" Mikan shrieked. "Then, we can go swimming!"

"Swimming? You actually know how to swim?" Natsume teased.

"Yeah... I'm not that stupid, you know." Mikan said.

"Hmm... I guess idiots can swim too, huh?"

"Mou... Natsume! You think so low of me!" Mikan huffed.

"Not really."

"Hotaru, are you going to swim with us too?" Mikan asked. "We can fill up balloons have a water balloon fight."

"Hm... I think I will... Except... We won't be using balloons." Hotaru said. "We'll be using guns with red food coloring."

"Oh! That's not a bad idea!" Mikan exclaimed. "Right, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan?"

"Yup!" they smiled.

"Only if you don't get hit. I mean, what can you expect from a klutz?" Natsume said.

"Hmf! I'll show you, Natsume!" Mikan huffed, puffing her cheeks out. "You'll be my first target!"

"That is if you can shoot right."

"NATSUME!!!" Mikan shouted.

"I was wondering, where are we going to get guns?" Nonoko asked.

"I have 15 with me..." Hotaru said.

"What about food coloring?" Mikan asked.

"I've got it." Anna smiled.

"OH! I see..." Mikan laughed. "I've got balloons though. What do I do with that then?"

"Who ever can't shoot right can use it." Hotaru said. "I trust you all know how to throw?"

"Hai!" Mikan smiled.

Soon, Ruka, Koko and Yuu came over to join them. "Ohayou!" they said.

"Ohayou, Ruka-pyon, Yuu-kun, Koko-kun!" Mikan smiled at them. "We're going to use water guns with red food coloring to play with later! Wanna join?"

"Sure. Seems fun." Ruka smiled.

"Me too, then!" Koko said.

"Yeah, me too then." Yuu said. "Who thought up of this?"

"Hotaru!" Mikan cheered.

'Wow.. Imai-san knows how to have fun...' Ruka thought. "Is Natsume going to play too?" he asked.

"Yes."

Then, Sumire came. "Ohayou, minna!" she cheered.

"Ohayou, Sumire-chan!" Mikan smiled.

Then, the 9 of them started talking with each other. About an hour later, after some time of Narumi talking with the other teachers, he announced to the class that they would be leaving soon. In 5 minutes, the students were all lined up at the door. Soon, they left and started walking into the Northern Forest. They arrived there in 10 minutes. They continued walking farther and farther in. Soon, they were near the end of the forest, where the lake was. The water in the lake was very clean. The students all set up their tent. Hotaru had brought a huge blue tent with black lines on it going around it. The tent was able to fit 10 people in it. It was very spacey with just 5 people in it.

"Hey, wanna share the tent with Natsume and the others?" Mikan asked.

"Why?" Hotaru asked. "Do you like him?"

"NO! Not at all..." Mikan said, twitching. "It's just the tent is so spacey, I thought we could share it."

"Fine. You go invite them then." Hotaru told her.

"Okay! Thanks!" Mikan chirped as she left the tent and went to Natsume's tent. "Hey, do you guys want to share the tent with us? It has a lot of room."

"Huh? Why?" Ruka asked.

"It fits 10 people." Mikan told them.

"Do you want to, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"I don't care." Natsume said.

"You, Yuu, Koko?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Then it's decided! Come on!" Mikan smiled.

'What luck... I can be closer to her now...' Natsume thought, smiling alittle.

"I heard that... Natsume." Koko smiled slyly.

"Shut up."

"Hai."

-A few minutes later, after everyone gathered their things and set up their tents-

"Okay, everyone! You will now be able to do what ever you want!" Narumi cheered. "BUT! Remember that lunch will be ready in 4 hours!"

"Hai!"

The students all spreaded out except the 8 that were going to play with the guns. Hotaru brought out 9 guns from her bag, and Anna took out 8 gallons of food coloring.

"I've got plently more red food coloring, so don't worry about wasting them." Anna smiled.

"Break my guns, and pay." Hotaru said. "Only 10 rabbits."

Everyone sweat dropped. "Hai..."

Soon, the fight broke out. Their were squealings and shrieks.

"AHH!!" Mikan shrieked. "I'm wearing a white shirt!"

Natsume sighed. "That's what you call stupidity." he said, as he shot her again.

"Natsume!! You keep shooting me, but i haven't landed a single color on your shirt!" Mikan whined.

"I told you, you couldn't hit me." Natsume smirked.

"Hmf!" Mikan huffed. "Whatever!"

Ruka and Hotaru were shooting each other endlessly, as Mikan and Natsume fought. They were both smiling. Little did they know, they accidentally developed feelings for each other during the fight. "Hotaru, here I come!" Ruka shouted.

"Me too!" Hotaru said, smiling alittle.

"Is it just me, or did Nogi-kun just call Hotaru-chan by her first name?" Nonoko asked.

"It's not just you." Anna told her.

"I thought so." Nonoko laughed. "You think he likes her?"

"Maybe."

Ruka and Hotaru were screaming each others names, shooting back and forth, dodging each others attacks. Hotaru was actually having fun. As much fun as she always had just being with Mikan.

Mikan had seen Hotaru's face when she was playing and was very glad that she was having fun. "Look, Natsume! Hotaru's having fun with Ruka-pyon!" Mikan smiled.

"Yes, I know." Natsume said, smiling alittle as well. "By the way, idiot... after 2 hours, you've only hit me once."

"Ahh... You don't have to rub it in my face..." Mikan sniffed.

"Yeah yeah... What ever."

"By the way, Natsume, how come you never say my name?" Mikan asked. "We've known each other for so long now, and you like my bestfriend. Next to Hotaru that is."

"Uh... I don't know." Natsume told her.

"Then can you start now?" Mikan asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Natsume sighed.

Then, Mikan raised her gun quickly and shot Natsume. "YAY! I shot you TWICE now!" Mikan smiled, jumping up and down.

"Tch. I've shot you more than 50 times now." Natsume smirked.

"Aww... spoil sport." Mikan sniffed.

Natsume chuckled alittle. "You're so weird."

"I know!" Mikan smiled. "You look so cute when you laugh, Natsume. Are you having fun?"

"Huh? If I laughed, then what do you think?" Natsume asked.

"Oh. Well, whatever!" Mikan smiled.

"Mikan, I'm going to the tent to get a better gun." Hotaru told her, before leaving.

When Hotaru got into the tent, she saw Ruka washing his hands. "Ruka? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hotaru? I kind've tripped before, and scratched my hands." he told her.

"Oh... Do you want a better gun? I'm getting one out." Hotaru said.

"S-sure... Are you going to make me pay?" he asked.

"Of course. But this time, it's only 5 rabbits, and you don't need to pay if it gets scratched up. Only 10 rabbits if you break it." she told him.

"Okay." Ruka smiled, as he gave her 5 rabbits.

When the two of them were about to leave, Ruka grabbed her hand and stopped her from moving any further. 'I've got to tell her now! Not like how I waited for Mikan...' he thought.

"Ruka?"

"Hotaru... I... I.. I like you!!!" he said, blushing like a tomato.

Hotaru was shocked. She looked at him wide eyed. Then, the images of them playing together before flashed through her head. "I like you too..."

"REALLY?!" a girl shrieked from behind them.

"Mikan!?" Hotaru asked, turning around.

"Congratulations, Hotaru!!" Mikan squealed.

"What the!?" Ruka said.

"Hey, Ruka, we saw it all." Natsume said, smirking, causing Ruka to blush even more.

Soon, they resumed the fight, the 9 of them even more happy. Happy, because Hotaru and Ruka were now a couple!! Sumire, Yuu, Koko, Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna soon started chanting "Ruka and Hotaru!" Natsume didn't join in, because he felt it was stupid to.

Author's note: I'm finally done with the chapter! How do you like it? Do you think I rushed? Well, anyways, thanks for reading, and now please review. Once again, I'm sorry for making you wait.


	18. Night Time Fright

Author's Note: Lookie! I'm updating again! xDD and it hasn't even been 2 weeks! xDD Yeah.. I was afraid I was going to get lazy and wait a month. xD So, here's the update!!! Please read and review. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 18: Night Time Fright

At the end of the day, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu and Koko gathered around a campfire. The was very dark in the forest at night and everyone was having curry for dinner.

"I'm bored..." Mikan mumbled.

"Everyone is, idiot." Hotaru told her.

"No... I bet you're not." Mikan sighed. "After all, you've got yourself a boyfriend."

"Idiot. That has nothing to do with boredom." Hotaru glared. "Besides, you can get yourself a boyfriend easily."

"But I want my boyfriend to be the one i love." Mikan said.

"You already like someone. You just haven't figured it out yet." Hotaru said.

"Really?! And who's that?!" Sumire asked, curious.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Hotaru smirked.

"WHAT THE!?" Mikan shrieked. "Not Natsume!! Definitely NOT!!"

"I told you, you haven't figured it out yet." Hotaru muttered. "It IS him. Trust me."

'Interesting...' Natsume thought, smirking.

"Aren't you lucky, Natsume?" Koko smiled mischievously. "You've got your crush falling for you."

Natsume turned to Koko and shot a death glare at him as Koko just coninued to smile.

"I see you like Mikan too?" Hotaru asks, as Mikan turns her head to Natsume shocked.

Natsume looks at Mikan and then to Hotaru and growls, "No. Are you crazy? Who would like HER?"

After hearing that, Mikan feels a pain stabbing at her heart. 'Why...?' she wonders. 'Why'd his words hurt me so much!? Could it be I really do like him!? But why do I have to find that out now...'

'God, these people! She almost found out!' Natsume thought angrily.

"Are you still bored, Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah..." Mikan sighed. "Do you have something in mind?"

"In fact, I do." Yuu smiled. "Let's tell scarey stories!"

Mikan's eyes bulged out. "S-s-scarey stories??!?!!" she shrieked. "I don't like them!!"

"But Mikan-chan, you won't be bored if we do this..." Yuu told her.

"F-fine..." Mikan mumbled.

"Who wants to start?" Yuu asked.

"Oh! I've heard of a good one." Anna smiles.

"Me too!" Nonoko chuckles. "You go first, Anna-chan!"

"Arigatou!" Anna smiled as she began to tell her story. "In a dark forest, at night, a young lady was walking down a road with her brother. She was very bored, and decided to play a prank. When her brother fell asleep, she got up and dragged her brother into a hole she dug. Then, she covered the hole and went back to sleep. When her brother awoke, it was 3 hours until morning. There wasn't any air in the hole, and he died soon after, knowing it was his sister who did the prank. His sister though, was still asleep. She had totally forgotten she had played a prank. So in the morning, when she finally realized it, she began searching for her brother, already forgetting where she hid him. Then, when she walked above the hole that was covered, a hand shot out of the dirt, grabbed her ankle and pulled her in.

"Noo!! The girl!!" Mikan cries, trembling in fright, as she grabs the nearest person, Natsume.

"Chill, idiot! It's just a story!" Natsume growls, but secretly happy she grabbed him.

"I can't!! It's so scary!!" Mikan shrieked.

"Dummy... let her finish the story!" Hotaru tells her.

"F-fine..." Mikan sighs.

Anna begins to finnish her story again. "She fell into the hole screaming. Then, she saw her brother. His hand was on hers. It was him who pulled her down, but the funny thing was, he wasn't on the ground, the was floating. Now, the ghost of her brother decided to play a prank. He scratched her, and tore her clothes. Then, he grabbed some ants and threw it at her cackling. His sister grew furious and threw herself at him, strangling him. They wrestled each other and died in each other's embrace." Anna finishes.

Mikan was crying, as she held onto Natsume. "T-that's so wrong!" she cries.

"It's just a story!" Natsume says.

"B-but still!" Mikan sniffles. "That's wrong..."

Natsume sighs and pats her back to make her feel better. Seeing this, Hotaru takes a "few" pictures and smirks evil, with money signs in her eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Imai?" Natsume growls.

"Taking blackmail pictures." Hotaru says emotionless.

Natsume glares at her and continues comforting Mikan. "Want to continue this tomorrow?" he asked. "This idiot is about to blow. Let's just go to sleep."

"Aww... But I want to hear more!" Koko said. "Don't be selfish just because you want to spend time with Sakura-san!"

Natsume glared at him and said, "Whatever. You guys can stay, but I'm sleeping and I'm going to get her to sleep too."

"Actually you don't, seeing as she's already asleep." Yuu sighs, sweat dropping.

"Then bye." Natsume sighs as he picks Mikan up and brings her to the tent. He settles her in her sleeping bag. He stares at her face for awhile before he goes to his sleeping bag that was next to hers. After a few minutes, the flap at the opening of the tent shook. Hotaru stuck her head in and snapped a few pictures of Mikan and Natsume. She had excused herself for a while from the others just to do that.

When Hotaru left, Mikan started having nightmares. It was all thanks to the scarey story she heard before. She kept moving around in her sleeping bag while groaning. After making so much noise, Natsume woke up seeing Mikan sweating. He got a paper towel, wet it and wiped the sweat off of Mikan. Not long after that, she woke up, jolting up screaming.

"N-Natsume?" she gasps, noticing him with a wet paper towel.

"What?" he asks. "What are you screaming about?"

"I had a nightmare because of the story..." Mikan sighs.

"Figures... You're such a wimp." he said. "Anyway, I'm going back to sleep."

"Natsume... can I sleep closer to you?" Mikan asked.

"Sure." Natsume told her. "So long as you don't break my ear drums with your screaming."

"I won't!" Mikan cheers. "Thanks!!"

Mikan got out of her sleeping bag and moved it closer to Natsume's. Then, she got back in and fell asleep. Natsume looked at her and smiled. "Idiot.." Soon, Natsume began to drift off to sleep. A few hours later, Hotaru and the others arrived and went to sleep.

Author's Note: Finally! I went to sleep in the middle of typing this! Anyways, please review! Thanks!


	19. Tell Me

Author's Note: Hello...Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I had things to do. So, now, I will finally update. Thanks for waiting! xD Read and Review please.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 19: Tell Me

"Hotaru!! Hotaru!!" Mikan squealed, running to her bestfriend who was organizing blackmail pictures.

"What?" Hotaru asked, not removing her eyes from her pictures.

"I'm gonna go with Narumi-sensei to swim. Wanna come?" Mikan asked, smiling happily.

"No. I'm doing things..." Hotaru told her.

"But Hotaru!!! It'll be fun." Mikan whined.

"I don't care." Hotaru said. "Get moving now."

"Mmm... Fine! Come next time, okay??" Mikan asked.

"Whatever."

"Great! I'm gonna go now! Bye bye!" Mikan chirped, running towards Narumi.

While Mikan was swimming, Hotaru finished organizing her pictures and went to look for Natsume. Within a few minutes, she found him talking with Ruka under a huge tree. Or rather Ruka was the one talking. Hotaru walked up to Natsume catching both of the boys' attention. "Hyuuga. Come with me." Hotaru said.

"Why should I?" Natsume glared.

"I need to ask you something." Hotaru told him.

"Tch. I guess that's just stupidity." Natsume sighed. "Just ask me right here."

"Fine." Hotaru muttered. "Do you really care about Mikan or do you only pity her?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"What the hell? What kind of question is that?!" Natsume scoffed. "Who even said I cared about her??"

"Oh but it's obvious." Hotaru smiled. "Do you love her or not?"

Ruka looked at Natsume, awaiting his answer. 'Be honest with yourself, Natsume!!' Ruka prayed.

Natsume continued to look at Hotaru, then sighed. "Whatever. I do, okay?? What of it?!"

"Nothing. I was just wondering... to make sure." Hotaru said. "Oh, and just so you know, I just got what you said on tape."

"What the hell!?! Don't show it to anyone, idiot!" Natsume shouted.

"I won't..." Hotaru said. "Not yet anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Natsume growled. "If not yet, then you're still going to show it. When?"

"After Mikan realizes her feelings and confess to you." Hotaru smiled.

"Hmf. That'll be never. That girl's so stupid." Natsume snorted.

"Think so? Guess you're wrong this time." Hotaru said, walking away. "Bye."

"What's up with her?" Natsume asked. "She's so different today."

"So are you, Natsume." Ruka told him. "I never thought you would actually admit your feelings."

"So? I would have to one day." Natsume said.

"Yeah... You're right." Ruka smiled. "Want to go get some snacks out?"

"Sure."

Ruka and Natsume went back to the tent, looking for the snacks they bought. For a while, Ruka and Natsume continued to talk about their problems, while eating snacks.

"Ruka, Persona hasn't been coming to get me lately." Natsume told Ruka.

"I know. Aren't you glad?" Ruka asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess. But he might be up to something." Natsume said, thinking hard.

"Really? Like what?" Ruka asked.

"Like getting polka dots to work for him."

"I guess so. But she's out swimming with Narumi right now." Ruka assured Natsume.

"What if she's already done swimming and is coming back?" Natsume sighed.

"Well, why don't you go look for her then?" Ruka asked.

"I guess I will." Natsume said. "Bye."

"Be careful, Natsume." Ruka called after Natsume as he left.

Natsume walked pass many trees, heading towards where Narumi and Mikan were supposed to be. When he arrived at the spot, he found only Narumi cleaning up.

"Hey, Narumi." Natsume said.

"Oh, Natsume! Hello! Having fun?" Narumi asked, smiling.

"Not really. Where's polka dots?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know... She went back already." Narumi smiled.

"I see... Bye."

Natsume began heading towards the tent, taking a different route from before. Half way to the tent, he saw Mikan chatting happily with someone. Natsume walked closer, taking a better look at the person she was talking to. Persona?!

"Polka dots! What are you doing here?!" Natsume growled, glaring at Persona.

"Natsume! I was just talking with this guy here." Mikan smiled. "He's so funny!"

"You realize that's Persona?" Natsume asked, irritated.

"REALLY?!!" Mikan screeched. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry for my rudeness!"

"It's alright really." Persona smiled, turning back to Natsume. "Don't worry, Natsume, I won't do anything to her or you. I've already found another toy." Persona smirked.

Natsume continued to glare at Persona. "Whatever. Just get out of here." Natsume scowled.

"Fine, I will." Persona smiled. "Talk to you again next time, Sakura-san."

"Bye bye!" Mikan chirped, waving at Persona.

"Hmph." Natsume said.

"Natsume, what did he mean by doing something to us?" Mikan asked out of curiousity.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Natsume said. "Let's go."

"Okay!"

Author's note: I know VERY well that this chapter was short and boring. But I'm trying to end the story soon. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!


	20. Jealousy

Author's Note: Hello, people! xD I'm finally gonna update again! xD I couldn't update sooner cause this week, we had a test the whole week except today. XD And I'm gonna have another test tomorrow. Sad, isn't it?!?! Well anyways, here's chapter 20! Enjoy! Read & Review, please!

Chapter 20: Jealousy

It was the next day and Mikan woke up early, getting out of her sleeping bag. She went to the spring and took a quick bath before going to wake Hotaru up. Mikan went back into the tent, walking towards Hotaru quietly, making sure not to wake anyone else up.

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked, shaking Hotaru gently, getting her awake. "I'm gonna go out."

"Ok... Now let me sleep." Hotaru muttered.

"Ok!" Mikan smiled, walking out of the tent and to the lake, where Persona, who didn't have his mask on, was waiting for her. "Huh? Oh!! Nii-chan!!" she cried happily, running towards him.

Persona looked at her. "Hello, Sakura-san." he smiled.

Mikan smiled back, "Ohayou!"

"Good morning to you too." he replied.

"Why are you here so early, Nii-chan?" Mikan asked, curious.

Persona laughed. "I was waiting for you, Sakura-san."

"Me? Why were you waiting for me?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Is it bad? I just wanted to get to know you more." Persona told her. 'I would wonder what kind of girl Natsume would actually fall in love with.'

"Oh! Then let me know more about you!" Mikan chirped, clapping her hands to her.

Persona smiled at her. "Of course."

"Oh yeah, Nii-chan... What did you mean by you weren't gonna do anything to me and Natsume?" Mikan asked, remembering what had happened yesterday.

"Oh, that? It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Persona told her.

"Um... Okay then." Mikan said.

"So, Sakura-san, do you happen to like Natsume?" Persona asked her.

"H-HUH?!" Mikan cried. "W-what do you mean???"

Persona stared at her and laughed. "You are so obvious, Sakura-san!!"

Mikan frowned. "Mou... What does that have to do with anything??" she grumbled.

"Sorry, it's just so easy to tell you like him!" Persona chuckled.

"Hm.. Well don't tell him, okay?" Mikan asked, furrowing her brows.

"Don't worry, I won't." Persona assured her. "Would you like to climb a tree and sit on the branch with me?"

"Of course, Nii-chan!" Mikan smiled. "But I think I might need alittle help."

Persona laughed. "No problem."

And so, the two of them climbed the nearest tree and onto the 5 highest branch, since the tree was very tall. "Waii! I can see so much from up here!" Mikan chirped. "Look! Look! I see Alice Academy!!"

"Yes, and the breeze is quite nice, is it not?" Persona said.

"It is!" Mikan smiled, humming one of her favorite tunes.

"Is that tune your favorite?" Persona asked.

"Yup! But I have other favorites too!" Mikan smiled.

"Yes, I do too." Persona told her.

"Really? Like what?" Mikan asked.

"Like Brand New world." Persona said. (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else...)

Soon, the two of them were engaged with a long conversation about music. A few hours had passed and everyone was now away. Breakfast was going to be in another 30 minutes, and Mikan and Persona were still chatting. Only, this time, it was about their likes and dislikes.

When it was time for breakfast, Mikan was still chatting, so Hotaru made Natsume go look for her. When he found her with Persona, he started twitching in annoyance. "Hey, Polka dots! It's time for breakfast, idiot!"

"Natsume!" Mikan fumed. "You said you were going to call me Mikan!!!!!"

"Oh yeah.. Forgot. Anyways, get down here and eat breakfast!" he shouted.

"Fine..." Mikan sighed. "I have to go now, Nii-chan! Bye bye!" she smiled, hugging Persona, before climbing down the tree.

'She HUGGED him?! Why does she hug HIM and not me?! Well I don't let her...' Natsume thought, extremely jealous. He glared at Persona, making him smirk. 'Damn that bastard!!'

"Natsume? Let's go!" Mikan chirped, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

'Well I guess holding her hand is ok too...' Natsume thought, feeling a little better.

After eating breakfast, Mikan went back to talking with Persona, but only for a few hours, since she wanted to spend some time with her other friends too. The days after that, Natsume wasn't feeling the least bit happy. Mikan was always hanging around Persona, making Natsume jealous. 'Why's she always with him?!' he would think angrily.

Soon, one day while Mikan was walking back to the tent after talking to Persona, Natsume grabbed her and yanked her behind a tree. "Why are you always hanging out with him?!" he cried. "He's PERSONA!"

"What? But he's nice and funny!" Mikan told him, confused.

"He was the one who forced me to do the missions!" Natsume growled. "He might as well use you!"

"He won't do that!" Mikan defended. "Nii-chan is kind to me."

Natsume sighed. "Just don't hang out with him anymore..." Natsume muttered.

"Why not?" Mikan asked.

"I.. I feel lonely when you're not with me." Natsume told her.

"You do?!" Mikan cried happily. "Why??"

"Because I obviously love you, idiot!" Natsume shouted, breathing heavily.

"You... love... me?" Mikan gasped, surprised.

Author's Note: I finally got him to confess... My god... Well anyway, please review!


	21. Epilogue

Author's Note: Hello all! I'll now upload the LAST chapter! And take notice, that there will be NO sequel. Cause I'm sick and tired of writing this story. XD Although I'm happy I got so many reviews. Thank you for reviewing, all!! Ever since I reached 200 reviews, I've been shining with happiness. XDD I'll try to make this chapter a good one, but if it isn't, don't sue me. XDD well anyway, enjoy! Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice (I forgot to put this on chapter 20, so this goes for chapter 20 too) xD

Chapter 21: Epilogue

**(I forgot to tell you all, they are already back at the academy. SORRY!)**

"Yes, idiot!" Natsume growled, embarrassed.

"Uh... I... I... um..." Mikan stuttered. She was so happy, she didn't know what to say!

"Look, don't answer me now." Natsume told her. "I'm not in the mood to get rejected."

"Huh? But how would you know what I'm going to say if I haven't even told you yet?" Mikan asked. 'I wasn't going to reject him...'

"It's quite obvious, isn't it?" Natsume remarked.

"Natsume, is this the way you treat the girl you like??" Mikan asked, frustrated. "You think being mean would get the girl to like you?!"

"So?! At least if she liked me, she'd be liking the real me! Liars are annoying!" Natsume growled, walking away angrily. 'Now, didn't that go wrong..?' he thought. 'I told, Imai, Mikan didn't like me...'

Mikan stared at Natsume's retreating back, thinking, 'Why did it have to be like this? Even though I like him too... Maybe I should run up to him and apologize?' She thought about it for a second. 'Nah... I didn't do anything wrong.' Then, Mikan turned and left as well.

Mikan began running towards Hotaru's lab, frowning. She reached Hotaru's lab and told the robot her name, letting it scan for her name in Hotaru's friend list. When the robot gave her the "OK", Mikan burst into Hotaru's room, screaming her name.

"Hotaru!! Hotaru!!" she screamed. "Natsume... he confessed to me!!"

A soft low voice from inside a huge robotic turtle said, "Oh really?" Hotaru stepped out of the turtle and looked at Mikan. "When?" she asked.

"HOTARU!!" Mikan cried, going over to her best friend, trying to hug her, but failing miserably. "He just told me."

"What did you say?" Hotaru asked.

"Um.. Well we sort of got into a fight..." Mikan murmured, smiling sheepishly.

"Dummy... It's no wonder why you're an idiot." Hotaru sighed. "Just go apologize and tell him."

"Huh? But I didn't do anything wrong! And what am I supposed to tell him??" Mikan asked.

"Idiot. Tell him how you feel, dummy!" Hotaru said, getting ready to shoot Mikan with her baka gun if she asked another stupid question. "And who cares if it's not your fault! If you like him, take responsibility! You KNOW he won't ever apologize to you."

"What?! But, but... that's so wrong and embarrassing!" Mikan cried, blushing.

"So? Hyuuga embarrassed himself in order to tell you how he felt." Hotaru reasoned. "Shouldn't you do the same for him? Or is your love for him not strong enough?"

Mikan twitched, hearing this. "Of course I can!" she huffed, frustrated.

"Good. Then get going." Hotaru said.

"But... so fast?" Mikan asked.

"Are you going or not!?" Hotaru growled.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Mikan cried, rushing out of Hotaru's lab, leaving Hotaru all alone.

When Mikan left, there was a glint in Hotaru's eyes. She quickly grabbed her camera and video camera. Then, she raced over to Ruka, grabbing him without a word, and dragged him to follow Mikan.

"Hotaru??" Ruka asked. "Where are we going??"

"Oh shut up. We're catching Mikan in action." Hotaru whispered. "She's going to confess her undying love for Natsume now."

"What!?" Ruka cried. "Did Natsume confess yet!?!?"

"Shut up!" Hotaru hushed. "You're speaking too loud! And yes."

"Wow... this is heading pretty good." Ruka commented.

"I know. That's why this is going on tape, and being sold." Hotaru said, already recording Mikan, who was running over to the Sakura tree, knowing Natsume would be there.

"No privacy at all?" Ruka asked.

"None." Hotaru said.

Ruka sighed. 'She never changes...' he thought.

When Mikan walked over to Natsume, he looked at her angrily. "What?" he growled.

"I'm sorry, Natsume!" Mikan apologized. "It's all my fault for being so angry at you for some dumb reason!!"

"Glad you know." Natsume snorted. "Is that all you came here for?" he asked, irritated.

"Um... well.. No..." she mumbled. "I have the answer..."

"Really? Well then let's hear it." Natsume said in a bored tone, thinking he was just going to get rejected anyway.

'Here it comes...' Hotaru thought, getting a close up.

Ruka sighed once again. 'Still no privacy... but instead a close up...' he shook his head, ashamed of spying on the two.

"Ruka. Why aren't you looking?" Hotaru asked. "Don't you want to experience this first hand?"

By now, Hotaru was already snapping pictures with one hand while video taping in another. When she grew tired, she told Ruka to take pictures instead.

"I guess I do..." Ruka mumbled, starting to watch what was going on again.

Back with Mikan and Natsume, Mikan was stuttering while blushing. "Ano... I... Uh... Natsume..."

"What?" Natsume asked, annoyed she was taking so long just to reject him.

"I... uh... I love you, Natsume!" she said all in one breath, staring at the ground now, blushing.

"You do??!" Natsume asked, shocked. "Then why didn't you just tell me when I told you?!"

"We got in an argument, idiot!" Mikan shouted.

"Man... you're such an idiot." Natsume said, hugging her.

"Now I'm your idiot, Natsume." Mikan smiled, hugging him back.

The next day, Natsume and Mikan walked to class holding hands with Natsume. The whole school now knew they were couples, thanks to Hotaru's video. For once in a life time, Hotaru came up to Mikan and handed her two tapes. One was about what had just happened yesterday and the other one was when Natsume told Hotaru.

"What's this, Hotaru?" Mikan asked, looking at the tapes in her hand.

"Some free tapes for you since your confession earned me a lot of money." Hotaru told her. "It's about your confessions and Natsume's confession."

Mikan smiled. "Really?! Great! I have a thing to remind me of yesterday now!" she chirped, while Natsume twitched in annoyance.

"Give me that!" he growled, reaching for it.

"No! You're just gonna break it!" Mikan cried, running around the classroom to avoid him.

Natsume chased her until finally they both skipped class, running to Mikan's room. "Natsume!!" Mikan laughed, as she was being tickled by Natsume. "Hand it over!" Natsume demanded.

"No!" Mikan cried, sticking it in her shirt. "You touch me, Natsume, you're a pervert!"

"Me? A pervert? No way." Natsume said.

"Then you won't touch me." Mikan smiled.

"Fine. Keep the darn tape." Natsume sighed.

"Yay!" Mikan cheered, giggling.

Then, the two of them went back to class, being scolded.

"I guess, I always end up being "late" huh?" Mikan smiled.

Author's Note: OKAY! DONE! FINISHED! NO SEQUEL, SO THERE! XD thanks for reading! Review now! Please!  
p.s. i'm so sorry this chapter isn't very good, but i tried my best!!


End file.
